Los motivos de una amante
by Magtam1830
Summary: ¿Que es lo que motiva a una mujer a convertirse en la amante de un hombre?, ¿Que hay detras de esa "misteriosa mujer" llena de cualidades?, esas preguntas me persiguen dia tras día, si, yo Bella Swan soy una de esas odiadas mujeres.
1. Chapter 1: En New Moon

**Se me había olvidado, los personajes no son mios, le pertenecen a Stephany Meyer y orgullosamente les digo que la historia si es mia.**

**Les presento mi primer locura...**

"Aquí está la cosa... ya me he vuelto loca una vez. Conozco mis límites" Bella Swan.

Era un sentimiento confuso, estar en un lugar rodeada con tanta gente, sintiéndote tan sola, a estas alturas de mi vida debería estar acostumbrada, pero todos sabemos que la soledad carcome el alma. Había aceptado salir con mis compañeros de trabajo únicamente para socializar, tenia aproximadamente un mes que me habían transferido de la sucursal de Phoenix y me había dedicado a trabajar. No los conocía del todo bien, pero sabía que tendría que trabajar con ellos, me gustase o no y como consecuencia lógica convivir o sobrevivir.

Con apenas 23 años tendría que valerme de toda mi inteligencia para mantenerme en la dirección general de las empresas Volturis Company, sorprendente ¿No?, lo sé, soy muy joven para esta responsabilidad, me costó mucho trabajo conseguir este codiciado puesto, y con orgullo, este es el resultado de todo mi esfuerzo, desde pequeña fui una especie de niña genio, siempre fui muy inteligente para mi edad, me adelantaban materias, claro siempre y cuando rodeada de chicos de mi edad, ya saben, para no terminar con alguna especie de trauma (un tipo de programa, con educación para chicos superdotados, sin que se les cambie el entorno), y a pesar de todo lo malo que me rodeaba, simplemente lo hacía a un lado y me concentraba un cien por ciento en los estudios, a muy temprana edad sabía que solo el estudio sería mi pase de salida hacia la libertad… "MI LIBERTAD", asi que en lugar de sentirme o hacerme la víctima, sacaba todo el valor que tenia acumulado en mi ser para dedicarme a ser una mejor persona, desconfiada, claro, ¿pero quién no lo seria en mi lugar?

Y heme aquí, nuevo puesto, nueva vida, nueva ciudad, nuevos compañeros de trabajo, ¿nuevos amigos? De acuerdo no soy muy sociable, por eso me dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a los estudios y ahora a mi trabajo, porque aceptémoslo, no nací para ser sociable, mi única amiga Angela Weber (que por cierto era mi vecina), me decía que si hubiera querido podía haber sido la chica más popular del instituto, pero como era tan retraída jamás fue mi meta en la vida, además no quería quitarle su trabajo a Lauren Mallory, ella se desvivía por hacerle la vida imposible a sus semejantes, y lo disfrutaba, al contrario de mi, pues parecía ser un requisito para ser popular tener cierto grado de maldad, cosa de la cual yo carecería y a ella le sobraba en abundancia…

Además ¿cómo hacer amigos si no podía confiar en nadie?, bueno la única persona que toco mi corazón, como ya lo había dicho fue Ángela, pero ni siquiera podía fiarme de mis propios padres, confié en ellos, y a pesar de ser inteligente eso jamás me brindo la experiencia de vida, por eso era fácil de engañar, y después de todo como podía confiar en las personas que me vendieron al mejor postor. Sí suena cruel pero sobreviví, prueba de ello es que aquí estoy. Aunque estoy viviendo esta nueva vida, los recuerdos aun me persiguen de vez en cuando.

_Flashback_

_-¿Por qué me mentiste?- dije totalmente iracunda, me sentía decepcionada, estaba destrozada- ¿no sabes lo que significa todo esto para mí?_

_-¿Tu porque crees que lo hice?- contesto con esa sonrisa cínica que con el paso del tiempo aprendí a odiar- ¿De verdad creíste en un cuento de hadas, donde todos viven felices para siempre?_

_-¡Deja de ser un maldito bastardo! -Odiaba que no me tomara en serio- No te burles de mi… por favor… te lo ruego, solo quiero saber la verdad…- solloce, quería ser fuerte, quería mantener mi dignidad, pero la verdad fue impactante._

_-Pequeña zorra, tu fuiste la que me sedujo yo solo llegue al mejor acuerdo, después de todo soy un hombre, con necesidades, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Rechazarte? Un manjar tan apetitoso... Y tan... Dulce..._

_-¡Maldito! Me entregue a ti porque te amaba y porque pensé que tú también lo hacías, de haber sabido... el tipo de bastardo que eres…_

_-¡Vamos! Jamás te dije que te amaba... y no te hagas la inocente, que solo yo te daba lo que tu tanto ansiabas, deja de ser tan cursi, tu sabias que solo era sexo,¿ que mas podía querer de ti?_

_-Sí, ahora veo lo idiota que fui, pero... ¿sabes qué? Lo puedo solucionar._

_-¿Cómo?- pregunto burlón- ¿Que vas a hacer pequeña basura?_

_-¡Quiero el divorcio!- y ahí recibí el primer golpe. Y solo tenía quince años._

_Fin flashback_

Una sensación extraña me saco de mi ensoñación, voltee y mire alrededor, cuando de me tope con una mirada penetrante, un par de bellos ojos color verde, tan intenso, que parecían un par de esmeraldas. Me miraban con... ¿Interés?

Presentando al hombre más atractivo de la compañía, me lo presentaron a la semana que ingrese a trabajar, pues se encontraba de viaje cuando llegue a la compañía, se llama... Ed... Edmund... No... Edwin... Edward..., si eso es, bueno nadie podía culparme, su nombre es algo anticuado para esta época, cuando escucho el nombre de Edward me imagino a príncipe o caballero del año de 1918, cuando estuvo en su apogeo el romanticismo, pero no, él es Edward Cullen, gerente comercial, el segundo al mando, después de mí, claro… y eso es lo único que se, pues aun no me he puesto al día con los expedientes de todo el personal que trabaja conmigo.

-¿Por qué tan triste?- me asusto al sentirlo tan cerca, ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo llego hasta aquí? hace unos momentos lo vi al extremo de la mesa observándome y ahora está aquí enfrente de mí, no es que me queje, solo que me sorprende, si, lo sé, cuando me desconecto toda la realidad desaparece y no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor… no sé si tenga mi cerebro algún tipo de interruptor integrado con el que pueda… ¡Demonios! ¡Otra vez estoy divagando! *_habla pronto o pensara que eres una inadaptada…_*

-Perdón, ¿Qué me decías?- comenzó a reír por lo bajo, si supongo que mi cara es un chiste.

-Preguntaba si estabas triste.

-No, claro que no estoy triste- bueno, a estas alturas no podía ser grosera a pesar de que se estaba burlando de mi, menos con el que se supone que tiene que ser mi mano derecha, no carezco de la experiencia, pero he aprendido que es mejor llevar la fiesta en paz- solo estaba pensando.

-Pues mira que no te trajimos aquí para que pensaras- me regalo una sonrisa- te trajimos para que te divirtieras, has estado aquí mas de un mes y te la pasas trabajando, apuesto lo que quiera a que tu rutina es "casa-trabajo y trabajo-casa".

-Gracias Edward, realmente eres muy amable, y no te preocupes, mi rutina no me molesta en lo absoluto- dije sonrojándome.

-No quiero ser entrometido, es solo que eres muy joven como para matarte trabajando, tienes que divertirte, vivir la vida- ¡Oh por Dios! Parece que estoy escuchando a Ángela, me pregunto, ¿no se habrá disfrazado de Edward Cullen y su misión secreta es vigilarme?

-Reitero mi agradecimiento Edward, pero déjame preocuparme de eso a mí- nota mental… vigilar si Edward no tiene costumbres parecidas a Ángela.

-De acuerdo, me preocupo por que eres agradable y como te has dado cuenta, nos comportamos como una gran familia, ¿feliz?, si creo que esa es la palabra.

-Dime Edward, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- este hombre me desconcertaba.

-Creo que ya lo hiciste…- comenzó a reír, bueno, este hombre no tiene a alguien de quien más reírse o me he convertido en su payaso personal… contrataciones al 01-800- ME IMPORTA UN CUERNO- no perdona, continua.

-De acuerdo… Dime ¿el señor Volturi te paga algún tipo de comisión por el teatrito de "la compañía Volturi es una familia feliz"?, ¿o eso es publicidad gratuita?

-Jaja jaja- lo que me faltaba, más risas- disculpa, es solo que, eres graciosa.

-Supongo que te divierto- Hola, ¿no conoces el sarcasmo? ¿O quieres que te recuerde que rango tengo en la empresa?- realmente me estás haciendo enfadar.

-No… perdona… de verdad, es que nunca había conocido a una chica tan autentica como tú, eres como encontrar petróleo.

-¿Gra… gracias? Supongo…- me dejo confundida-¿esa es tu idea de un cumplido?

-Mmm, no, solo te dije lo que siento- me va a matar con esas sonrisas seductoras- bueno, dejémoslo así, no quiero que te enojes, ¿Qué te parece si para reivindicarme te invito a bailar?

-No bailo, gracias.

-No bailas… ¿Por qué no quieres o por qué no sabes?- vaya si es insistente.

-No sé bailar, y de verdad no quiero que me demandes por algún daño a tu persona.

-No importa, tengo seguro contra catástrofes- ni siquiera me pregunto por segunda vez, solo me tomo del brazo, me levanto de mi cómodo sillón y me llevo hasta la pista de baile.

Mire nerviosa a mí alrededor, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de tabla de salvación y de alejarme de su cercanía, cuando vi a Tania Denali, la encargada de las relaciones publicas. Me miraba con... ¿Odio?, ¡Dios parecía que echaba chispas! Supongo que estaba enamorada de Edward y ahora me he convertido en algún tipo de obstáculo.

La ignore, me concentre en la música y en no pisar a don hombre perfecto... recordé que desde que llegamos al bar New Moon me ofrecían una copa tras otra, mi capacidad para tomar alcohol no era mucha, pero trataba de controlarme, aunque debo aceptar que me sentía algo mareada.

Las luces de la pista bajaron de intensidad, sentí de repente como los fuertes brazos de Edward se aferraban a mi cintura y su boca cerca de mi oído me cantaba de una forma muy dulce una canción muy romántica.

_"__Todo cambió cuando te vi.  
De blanco y negro a color me convertí  
Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada__"_

...Me sentía hechizada, su olor, su voz, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, el calor de su cuerpo, me transporte a mi cuento de hadas personal, aquel que alguna vez pensé que había encontrado y que tan solo en un instante desapareció, me sentía perdida y a la vez tan segura en los brazos de Edward...

"_Oh no Oh no no  
Todo tembló dentro de mí  
El universo escribió que fueras para mí  
Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue perderme en tu amor  
Simplemente pasó Y todo tuyo ya soy"_

...Me sentía mareada, como si hubiera ingerido alguna especie de droga alucinógena, sus brazos apretaron mas mi cintura, como si en ese abrazo deseara meterme dentro de su cuerpo, sentí su dulce aliento sobre mi rostro, un aroma similar a la canela golpeo mis sentidos, sentía que iba a enloquecer...

_"__Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay cómo explicar  
Pero menos dudar  
Simplemente así lo sentí Cuando te vi.__"_

...Comenzó a besar mi frente y mis mejillas para llegar finalmente a su meta, mis labios, mis brazos tomaron vida propia y se deslizaron por su cuello, mientras mis dedos juguetones se enredaban en su cabello cobrizo, acercándolo más a mí, si eso era posible...

_"__Me sorprendió todo de ti  
De blanco y negro al color me convertí  
Sé que no es fácil decir te amo  
Yo tampoco lo esperaba  
Pero así es el amor Simplemente pasó  
Y todo tuyo ya soy__"_

...Estaba temblorosa, mi cuerpo se estremecía con cada intrusión de su lengua en mi boca, sentía muchísimo calor, estaba en el éxtasis de las sensaciones, jamás en toda mi corta vida, había sentido semejante calidez, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, de un momento a otro iba explotar...

_"__Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay cómo explicar Pero menos dudar  
Simplemente así lo sentí Cuando te vi  
Todo cambió Cuando te vi__"_

Desperté de mi ¿sueño?, sentí gruesas lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, ¿qué paso? ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Soñé con los ojos abiertos!, claro es común en mí, pero con Edward, soñar con Edward, si apenas lo conozco.

-Isabella ¿Te encuentras bien?- me miraba fijamente a los ojos, estaba en una especie de Shock.

-Bella...- logre corregir, no podía ser, estaba soñando despierta- me gusta más.

-Ok, Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?, te perdimos por un momento.

-¡Sii...! ¡Perdón!... Yo... Yo no sé que me paso- me sorprendí al encontrarme sentada en la mesa que compartíamos con los chicos.

-Creo que es mejor irnos... -dijo Emmett el novio de Rosalie la abogada de la empresa- también mi Rose está un poco mareada y no queremos que nada les pase.

-De acuerdo- dijo Edward con cara de preocupado- chicas yo creo que a Tanya la paso dejar a su departamento y a ti Bella a tu hotel ¿Que les parece?- se ofreció a llevarnos a casa.

-Yo encantada Eddie, pero que te parece si yo te acompaño a dejar a Bella a su hotel y de ahí vamos a mi apartamento- le dijo a Edward de una manera muy sugerente. ¡Por Dios mas ofrecida no podía ser!

-Tanya, te he dicho mil veces que no me digas Eddie, y sabes que tu departamento queda de paso al hotel de Bella y tendría que regresar a dejarte, por eso...

-De hecho- interrumpió Rosalie oportunamente para Edward- a Emmett y a mí nos queda de paso tu departamento Tanya, por lo que podemos pasar a dejarte.

-Gracias Rose- la miro con cara de agradecimiento- no sabes el camino que me ahorras, vámonos Bella- solo dejo unos billetes sobre la mesa y me tomo de a mano para prácticamente arrastrarme hacia la salida, antes de que Tanya tuviese la oportunidad protestar por el ofrecimiento de Rose.

Me subió a su auto, y digo me subió, por que al abrirme la puerta casi me cargo para acomodarme en el asiento del copiloto, su auto era lindo un volvo color plata, que quedaba perfecto con su estilo, moderno y atractivo.

-¿Todo bien Bella?- pregunto poniendo en marcha el automóvil.

-Si Edward... todo está bien… ¿Qué tienes con Tanya?- juro de verdad que mi boca se movió sola al hacer esa pregunta.

-¿Por qué te interesa?- se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Acaso estas celosa?

-Si claro, estoy "súper" celosa...

-Lo sé, es un efecto que causo en todas las chicas hermosas- sonrió ahora de una manera muy seductora.

-Jaja... ¡Detén el auto, rápido!- grito y el freno tan rápido que de no ser porque traía puesto el cinturón de seguridad, mi cuerpo se hubiera impactado hacia el frente.

-¡¿Que sucede Bella, estas bien?- Dijo con una cara de espanto a tal grado que me remordió la conciencia.

-Sí, es solo que tengo que bajar por que tú, yo y tu ego no cabemos en este auto- no aguante y solté a reír.

-¡Por Dios Bella, me asustaste!

-Lo siento- me sonroje- solo era una broma, era mi turno de reírme a costa tuya, ya que toda la velada fui tu chiste personal.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien... pensándolo mejor, es una broma muy graciosa, ocasionar mi muerte de un paro cardiaco o de un accidente automovilístico, sería algo parecido al humor negro, suerte que soy muy hábil manejando- ahí estaba el "todo lo puede" Edward Cullen.

-Claro, sigo pensando que tu ego me va a sacar por la ventana, si no es que primero muero aplastada, deberías manejar un automóvil mas grande, si es que piensas traer copiloto.

-Eres muy graciosa- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Si consideras el sarcasmo como un tipo de humor, tengo la opción de que si fracaso en Volturis Company puedo dedicarme a ser comediante de algún centro nocturno.

-No podría imaginarte como comediante...- nos quedamos callados en un cómodo silencio, hasta que lo rompió con la pregunta que durante la última hora suplique mentalmente que no hiciera- ¿Por qué lloraste allá en el bar?- ¡Dios no! ¡El universo está en mi contra!, algo muy malo debí de haber hecho en mi vida pasada.

-Realmente no fue nada- puso cara de"no te creo nada"- de verdad... Solo fantasee contigo- intente sonar graciosa, anteriormente había funcionado para romper la tensión, bueno y realmente no estaba lejos de la verdad, fue un momento tan intimo que solo de recordarlo me estremezco.

-Estoy seguro, que algún día me tendrás confianza, no ahora, pero si en un futuro muy cercano- ¡ja! Aun recuerdo sus palabras

-¿Hay algo que Edward Cullen no pueda hacer?- vaya superman se queda corto con este espécimen de hombre.

-¿A qué te refieres?- si fuéramos caricaturas, que no lo somos, la cabeza de Edward sería sustituido por un enorme signo de interrogación.

-Eres director comercial de Volturis Company, excelente bailarín, un play boy, un rompecorazones, un caballero en su brillante armadura, cazatalentos y ahora ves el futuro… ¿De casualidad no lees la mente?

-No Bella, lamento decepcionarte, pero aun no aprendo a leer la mente…- se cayó para luego volver a preguntar- ¿En quién pensabas? ¿Dejaste algún amor en Phoenix?

-¿Sabes que aun no te tengo confianza? No puedo ir por la vida contando toda mi historia, no soy así Edward, no soy un libro abierto, desgraciadamente perdí esa capacidad- ¡demonios, hable de mas! Tape mi boca haciendo notar mi error.

-Si claro, algún día pequeña... Hemos llegado...- anuncio, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo bajo corriendo para abrirme la puerta y me ofreció la mano para ayudarme a bajar.

-Muchas gracias Edward, hasta mañana que descanses- me despedí.

-¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?

-¡Wow! Detente galán, creo que si hubieras querido algo así, hubieras ido a dejar a Tanya a su casa, ella se veía muy dispuesta y ansiosa por dejarte pasar mas allá de la puerta de su habitación, para la próxima solo recuérdalo y toma la mejor opción.

-Si hubiera estado interesado en ella, no hubiera dudado en irla a dejar- hizo una mueca de… ¿horror?- además querida Bella, tome la mejor opción aunque creo que no sucumbiste ante mis encantos... Espero no fallar la próxima vez.

-Recuérdame, sufro de pésima memoria… ¿Qué tienes con Tanya?, al parecer ella se siente con el derecho divino de tu exclusividad, dime, ¿Qué nos deja a las pobres mortales, como yo?

-Ok. A diferencia tuya, yo si te voy a contar lo sucedido.

-¡Dios!, puede ser el acontecimiento del años, necesito poner toda la atención posible.

-¿Ahora quien es el chiste personal de quien?- cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho en un distintivo gesto molesto, que no duro mucho- De acuerdo, hace algún tiempo, el puesto que tú tienes se lo dieron a Tanya, pero se portaba altanera y elitista, cosa que a mí nunca me agrado, tenía que trabajar a la par con ella, pues yo en ese entonces era el asistente de Aro Volturi, y como era solo un empleado de clase media, me humillaba… un día harto del trato que me daba, se lo conté a Rosalie, quien estaba en la misma situación que yo, por que Tanya se sentía superior a todos nosotros y surgió una estúpida apuesta.

-¿De verdad?, ¿eres apostador?

-No frecuente, pero en ese entonces Rose ya salía con Emmett y ambos me obligaron sutilmente a apostar.

-Ahora agregamos, Edward el mártir.

-¡Diablos! No a esa intensidad, pero cuando reaccione de lo que hice me arrepentí, solo que ya no me dejaron salirme.

-Y a todo esto, ¿en qué consiste la dichosa apuesta?

-Tenía que conquistar a Tanya en un lapsus de tres meses, para bajarle los aires de diva que tenia. La primera semana comencé con el papel del admirador secreto, le dejaba una flor, un chocolate o un verso en su escritorio- rodo los ojos- lo sé, cursi…

-Uno más… Edward el cursi.

-Bueno tu estas dispuesta a hacer una lista ¿verdad?…

-Oye es una excelente idea… te lo prometo, algún día te la mostrare- dije levantando la mano en señal de promesa- ahora continua con tu relato.

-La segunda semana, la dejaba que me encontrara mirándola o con la ayuda de Rose me encontraba declamando alguno de los versos que le enviaba, como su vanidad no la dejaba ver mis verdaderas intenciones, comenzó a interesarse en mí, pero…todo cambio cuando a la tercera semana se retiro Aro Volturi y resulta ser que no era yo un simple asistente, si no su reemplazo, sin darme cuenta me fue dejando todas las responsabilidades de la empresa, lo cual a su opinión, di una solución rápida y concisa, sin la necesidad de dramas, a su vez Rosalie quien era asistente de Marco Volturi quien en ese entonces era el director del departamento jurídico paso por la misma situación que yo y ascendió a la dirección del departamento, por otro lado, Marco y Aro no estaban contentos con el desempeño de Tanya y la movieron al departamento de relaciones públicas y te solicitaron a ti de Phoenix, pues te descaste entre todo los candidatos, para ese puesto.

-Y… ¿Cómo quedo la dichosa apuesta? ¿Acaso…

-Por favor, déjame continuar… al ascender de puesto y salario y a ella bajarla de puesto, si así, soy atractivo- *modesto* pensé, y rodé los ojos antes su muy bien observado comentario- me volví un buen prospecto para ella, y Rosalie ocupo el puesto de su "mejor amiga" y para beneficio mío, desde ahí pude cambiar el acuerdo de la apuesta y solamente le iba a dar alas, nunca hacerle caso y hacerle todos los desplantes posibles… por eso viste que Rose me ayudo a salir de sus garras.

-¿Y ahora planeas darle celos conmigo?- no entendí como no me di cuenta antes, tan perfecto no podía ser.

-¡No por Dios mujer, no pienses tonterías! Tú me agradas…- en esta parte podría jurar que susurro un "bueno gustas"- mucho y no tienes nada que ver en esta tontería que nos traemos Rosalie y yo con Tanya.

-Supongo que debo estar feliz, de la noche a la mañana me he ganado una enemiga, primero le quito su puesto y ahora estoy con su… ¿verdugo de amor?- ¡Caramba! Debo ampliar mi vocabulario, no se me pudo ocurrir nada más estúpido- Buenas noches Edward- antes de que avanzara molesta, hacia él hotel me detuvo asiéndome del brazo.

-Espera Bella, por favor, pongamos las cosas en claro… lo que quiero que entiendas, es que de ninguna manera voy a utilizarte y mucho menos por culpa de Tanya, solo eso quiero que entiendas- me miro a los ojos, se veía que era sincero, pero ya había cometido ese error, el creer en la sinceridad de las personas- que me agradas más de lo que crees.

-No te preocupes por eso- suspire, esperen un momento, ¿suspire?- realmente no es de mi incumbencia- trate de sonar lo mas indiferente posible.

-Está bien Bella, sin presiones, pero al menos me merezco que te despidas de mi con un beso en la mejilla- hizo esa sonrisa encantadora que derretiría un iceberg.

-De acuerdo- me puse de puntas para alcanzar su mejilla, pero al momento de acercar mis labios se volteo de manera tal que mis labios rozaron los suyos- hasta mañana- salí corriendo, sin siquiera voltear a verlo, estaba totalmente avergonzada.

-Hasta mañana mi hermosa Bella- alcance a escuchar, bueno, realmente no sé si fue una mala jugada de mi imaginación, como cuando estaba bailando con él, preferí no hacerme ningún tipo de ilusión.

Subí a mi cuarto pensando en Edward Cullen, este hombre estaba haciendo estragos en mi, en tan solo un par de horas derrumbo la barrera que ningún otro hombre había logrado, desde que me paso mi peor pesadilla.

Me propuse que revisaría su expediente, mi intuición y mi experiencia me decían que un hombre no podía ser tan perfecto, ¿Que secretos descubriría de Edward Cullen?

**Hola mis niñas lindas, aquí les traigo está loca idea, me costó un poco trabajo, pero espero poco a poco sacar esta historia adelante, y no creo que sea muy larga. Sé que faltan algunos detalles, pero ténganme paciencia, la idea es buena y espero poder capturar su atención. Apóyenme chicas con sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos, todo los voy a tomar en cuenta y si encuentran por ahi algun error por favor diganme, así me van a hacer crecer.**

**Les mando un abrazo… y gracias. (n.n)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Un sabado junto a ti

**¡Hola chicas! Ya saben los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia si es mía, espero que les agrade.**

"¿Qué pasaría si no fuera un superhéroe? ¿Y si fuera el chico malo?" Edward Cullen.

La vida da giros inesperados, a pesar de que aparento seguridad por dentro estoy destrozado, ¿Por qué? La respuesta es muy sencilla, simplemente, no soy feliz. Durante estos últimos trece años he intentado por todo los medios recuperar mi vida, y estoy seguro que lo he intentado todo, pero sin éxito alguno.

Rosalie, es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo uso de razón, se preocupa por mí, incluso me ha recomendado ir a terapia, pero… ¿Qué puedo decir?, no es como dar el primer paso de una gran lista y decir: "Soy Edward Cullen tengo 36 años y soy alcohólico" ¡no! Es más complicado que eso, yo acepto que tengo un problema, pero a mi parecer no tiene solución.

Algunos atacan mi forma de ser, y sí, lo acepto, soy un mujeriego y he tenido amantes por montones, y a pesar de todas mis malas decisiones y mi mala conducta, algunos piensan que yo soy quien tiene la razón, pero eso no me basta.

Mi vida tomo un rumbo inesperado hace aproximadamente un mes, me informaron que en los próximos días llegará a ocupar el puesto de la dirección general de Volturis Company la señorita Isabella Marie Swan *fantástico otra mujer hueca pensé* ¿esta que habrá hecho para adquirir el puesto? Con su antecesora me quedaba más que claro que Mike Newton no la había escogido por ser la más destacada en inteligencia, entiéndanme, no es que sea machista o que no me guste que me manden las mujeres, lo que pasa es que yo soy el que tiene que solucionar los desastres que ocasionan.

Afortudamente- o en ese momento lo pensé- tuve que salir de manera urgente de viaje a Chicago, no tendría que lidiar por lo menos una semana más con la nueva directora. Llegue al hotel de Chicago, me registre y subí a mi habitación, mire mi reloj de muñeca, apenas eran las 7 de la noche, aún tenía tiempo, tome mi celular y apreté la tecla marcar... Primer tono... Segundo tono...

-Diga...- no puedo creer la suerte que tengo, esta noche va a ser intensa.

-Hola muñeca, ¿Me extrañaste?- dije con voz seductora, la que a las mujeres vuelve loca.

-Buenas noches querida Kate, ¿Dime, en que te puedo ayudar?- Irina es astuta, esa "clave" quería decir que su marido estaba cerca, no me importaba que engañara a su marido, no mientras yo disfrutara del placer que su cuerpo me proporcionaba, era una chica ardiente y yo jamás desaprovecho una oportunidad- ¿Sabes lo que me excitas cuando mientes por verme? Te necesito... No tardes...- sabía que eso la iba a hacer mojar sus bragas.

-Si querida, no te preocupes, voy para allá, si amiga sí, no tardo- colgué la llamada, no me interesaba escuchar las demás mentiras que le estaba diciendo a su marido de hecho ya todas las sabia memoria, y además todo lo que me importa es disfrutar esta noche.

Si como lo dije antes, he tenido muchas amantes, he visto como les mienten a sus maridos y las tretas que se gastan para engañarlos, si, en mi humilde opinión todas las mujeres son iguales, no me puedo fiar de ellas, cada día estoy más seguro de que no puedo dejar que me vuelvan a destrozar el corazón, no podía dejar que una mujer me sedujera con sus encantos hasta perder el sentido de la cordura. Las mujeres son hechiceras, pues nos encanta, pero que con el tiempo se convierten en brujas cuando no consiguen lo que quieren.

Irina llego solo 20 minutos después, estaba ansiosa, su cuerpo estaba totalmente excitado, su cabello rubio caía a los lados de su bello rostro, en sus ojos azules brillaba el fuego de la lujuria. Ahora estaba seguro que esta noche iba a ser inolvidable. Iba a probar de sus labios las mieles del placer, que más daba que tuviera marido, si a ella no le importaba, ¿porque a mi si?

…

Paso una semana lo bastante rápido para mi gusto, entre todo el trabajo que estaba acumulado y las visitas de Irina, llego el temido día de mi regreso a New York y con ello el lidiar con Isabella Swan, había escuchado rumores, que era una genio para las finanzas y la economía, pero otros dicen que es una tonta, que no sabe nada de negocios y que es una perra sin corazón, pero no importaba, yo sabría manejarla a mi antojo.

Después de un cansado viaje llegue por la noche a casa de mis padres, tenía que descansar para mañana y no estaba de humor para nada más. Esa noche dormí poco, necesitaba planear una estrategia para lidiar con ella.

Al día siguiente me levante tarde, toda la noche me la pase pensando que hacer, pero no pude idear nada, por lo que todo lo haría sobre la marcha, me apresure a arreglarme, tome una ducha rápida y me puse el traje que ya había preparado antes de acostarme. Llegue a la empresa con quince minutos de retraso y al entrar a la oficina me encontré sentados en mi sillón a Aro Volturi y al otro lado de mi escritorio a su hermano Marco, ambos dueños de la empresa junto con el hermano mayor Cayo, el cual estaba en coma después de un accidente automovilístico, por eso Tania Denali tomo su puesto por algún tiempo...

-Edward, me alegra que hayas decidido acompañarnos- fantástico, también tendría que lidiar con los reclamos de este par de seniles.

-Disculpen el retraso, llegue apenas esta madrugada de Chicago y tuve que pasar a cambiarme- tuve que mentir, sino, comenzarían con su sermón del por qué debo de dar ejemplo a los empleado, porque hay que tener una intachable reputación, bla, bla, bla.

-Supongo que es justificable, pero por ahora, te necesitamos en media hora en el salón de conferencias, vamos a presentarte oficialmente a Isabella Swan. No tardes.

-No señor, solo reviso unos documentos y voy para allá- ¡Demonios!, pensé, ni un minuto tendría para prepararme mentalmente para conocer a la nueva adquisición de los hermanos Volturi.

Después de enviar la información a las sucursales de Chicago y Seattle entre al salón de conferencias con la seguridad que poseía cuando se trataba de mujeres, no estaba de ánimos, por lo que decidí dejarle en claro desde un principio que no era superior a mí, en ningún sentido.

A pesar de toda mi experiencia, al fijar la mirada en ella, me di cuenta de que no estaba preparado para la bella mujer que apareció frente de mí, mientras a mis oídos eran golpeados por una dulce melodía. Estaba riendo, ni más, ni menos que con Garrett York, uno de los socios minoritarios de la empresa. Un sentimiento indescriptible se apodero de mi pecho, pero cuando volví la mirada hacia ella todo sentimiento desapareció, solo sentía admiración.

No era muy alta, algo así como 1.60 de estatura, sus piernas se veían largas y bien delineadas, cubiertas por unas medias negras, sus caderas redondamente tentadoras en una falda entallada negra, una cintura estrecha y unos pechos provocadores que se asomaban por el escote discreto de una blusa roja sin manga, su rostro parecía una escultura tallada en el más fino mármol, sus labios tan sensuales, el de abajo un poco más abultado que el de arriba y esos ojos... Ni el mejor poeta en su mejor momento de inspiración podría describir lo bellos que son, de un intenso color chocolate se veían tan expresivos, tan llenos de vida, alegría y pasión.

-¡Edward! ¡Demonios muchacho! ¿Te quedaste sordo?- salí de mi estado de shock.

-Discúlpenme, es solo... que estaba... pensando en algunas cosas que tengo pendientes.

-Sabes que es descortés quedarte como idiota- me sonroje, yo Edward Cullen, casanova por naturaleza, ¿sonrojado?- quiero presentarte a Isabella Swan la nueva directora general, a pesar de su corta edad tiene la capacidad de sacar a flote esta empresa- comento un Marco muy orgulloso, jamás lo había escuchado expresarse de esa manera de alguna otra persona.

-Edward Cullen- me presente, extendiendo mi mano hacia ella y no perdí la oportunidad para agregar- es un placer conocerte...- se sonrojo, se veía encantadora.

-Un gusto... He platicado con los caballeros y hemos determinado que tengo que establecer los lineamientos a seguir...- desde ahí solo escuche bla, bla, bla.

Así pasaron los días, yo ya pasaba más tiempo en la oficina de Isabella que en la mía, al conocerla un poco más, cambio totalmente la opinión que tenia de ella, y siempre encontraba algún pretexto para ir a verla, aunque solamente hablábamos de trabajo a mí me encantaban esas escapadas, me di cuenta que entre más convivía con Isabella más me atraía y comprobé que a pesar de ser muy hermosa no era una chica hueca, todo lo contrario, era inteligente, interesante, tomaba buenas decisiones, también era hermosa, dulce, tierna, alegre y llena de vida, era una mujer excepcional, jamás había conocida a alguien así.

Mi suerte cambio cuando a Rosalie se le ocurrió la salida al nuevo bar New Moon, para celebrar la llegada de Bella, era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarme de una manera más personal. Ella estaba sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa al que yo estaba, durante la primera hora me dedique a observarla, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de nada, se veía tan frágil, tan indefensa, su mirada estaba llena de melancolía, miraba hacia la nada mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Mi cuerpo y mi instinto me exigían acercarme, abrazarla y consolarla...

"Ya sé todo lo fuerte que eres, no hacía falta que rompieras el mobiliario" **Bella Swan**

Me levante tarde a la mañana siguiente renuente a comenzar el día, pasaba las 12, pero no me preocupe, al fin y al cabo era sábado y tenía una resaca espantosa, además necesitaba buscar un departamento, así que las horas extra de sueño, eran beneficiosas para recuperar mis energías.

Decidí darme una ducha rápida, con la esencia de fresas que me relaja, mientras comenzaba a disfrutar la sensación de la espuma en mi cabello y cuerpo, mi mente comenzó a divagar, no podía sacarme de la cabeza a Edward Cullen, me gusta su carisma, su forma de llamar mi atención, involuntariamente me lleve la mano a mis labios, había soñado casi toda la noche con ese beso fugaz, sentía un ligero cosquilleo, es como si su beso me hubiese quemado la piel, como si me hubiera dejado marcada y además de todo estaba la "alucinación" que tuve con él mientras bailábamos, me dejo sin aliento.

Salí de la ducha y me enrede la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y otra en mi cabello. Me dirigí hacia el armario, quería vestir cómoda, no como usualmente me visto para ir a la oficina, así que opte por unos jeans azul, blusa blanca de manga larga, ambos ajustados, y mis converse negros. Deje mi cabello suelto para que se secara, tome mi cartera y baje al restaurante del hotel, al llegar al lobby me quede paralizada, Edward estaba sentado en uno de los sillones donde esperan los clientes, leía una revista, ¡Por Dios lucia tan… sexy!, pantalón de mezclilla negro, tenis negros, playera de un azul eléctrico, hacia un magnifico contraste con su pálida piel y su cabello despeinado le daba un toque de rebeldía a su apariencia sensual. Al verme se acercó sonriendo, se levantó del sillón, parecía un modelo, su caminar era tan sensual que... Me hacía estremecer.

-Hola Bella, ¿Que tal dormiste?- se me quedo viendo como embobado.

-Hola, gracias por preguntar, si de verdad te interesa déjame decirte que dormí muy bien, ¿Y tú?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Viniste a buscar a alguien?

-Demasiadas preguntas, ¿No crees?, pero si, vine a buscar a alguien- ¡Diablos! Pensé que había venido a verme a mí... finge no estar decepcionada, que no te vea débil pensé, me quede callada- ¿No me vas a preguntar a quién vine a buscar?

-Supuse que no era de mi incumbencia, pero... Si eso te hace feliz dime... dime Oh gran Edward ¿Quién es la afortunada?- hice una especie de reverencia subiendo y bajando mis manos frenéticamente.

-No es para tanto Bella, pues realmente no sé si esta chica se sienta afortunada, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, vine a buscar a la chica más hermosa de este edificio- comenzó a reír bajito.

-Cielos, supongo que no querrás que te vea conmigo, a la mejor te arruino los planes, así que buenas tardes Edward- comencé a caminar hacia la salida, pero de repente un masculina mano me tomo por el brazo y me detuvo.

-Ay Bella, ¿siempre eres tan impulsiva? te vine a buscar a ti Bella, pensé en ser buen anfitrión e invitarte a desayunar, bueno, prácticamente a almorzar, que clase de compañero de trabajo seria si no me ofrezco a mostrarte la bella ciudad de New York.

-No me digas… gracias Edward, pero no es necesario, tal vez tengas cosas mejores que hacer.

-Pues de hecho no, la verdad es que prefiero, pasar el día contigo.

-Supongo que no aceptas un no por respuesta ¿Verdad?

-Quien lo diría, un poco más de un mes y eres una sábelo todo que me está comenzando a conocer- hizo una mueca de preocupación- no sé, si es malo o bueno.

-Me haces sentir un ogro, ¿crees que voy a usar tus secretos para mi beneficio?

-No lo sé Bella, tu dímelo... ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-Claro que sí, aunque no lo creas, soy digna de confianza. Pero dime, ¿qué planes tienes?

-¿Por qué, tu tenías alguno en especial?

-La verdad es que sí, quiero buscar un departamento, no toda la vida voy a vivir en un hotel- señale la construcción del edificio, era bello el lugar, pero nada se compara al calor de hogar que le hace falta.

-Es cierto- se quedó pensando un momento- y, afortunadamente para ti conozco uno que te va a encantar, está en una zona hermosa y cerca de la compañía.

-Mmm, no será tu departamento ¿o sí?

-Chica lista… la verdad es que sí, es mi departamento, pero te lo puedo arrendar, no lo uso- se quedó pensando- bueno, ya no lo voy a usar.

-¿Qué acaso te vas a cambiar?

-No, es algo que aun prefiero no contarte, aun.

-De acuerdo, vamos a verlo- no me intereso preguntar, después de todo ¿Quién era yo para pedirle explicaciones?

-Mi coche está aquí a la vuelta- no le conteste, solo me limite a seguirlo.

El viaje a su departamento fue silencioso, muy incómodo debo recalcar pues, siempre busco tema de conversación, pero ahora las palabras no salían de mi boca. Cuando por fin llegamos me enamore de la zona, el edificio era nuevo, estaba frente a un parque y al otro lado había una escuela, ya me imaginaba a los niños correr por ahí revoloteando con sus tiernos juegos, sí, me encantan los niños, el día que esté totalmente estable, buscare tener unos cuatro hijos, mínimo, claro, aunque sea por inseminación artificial, pero volviendo al departamento, la escuela con los niños corriendo por todo el paque, fue un punto a favor del departamento de Edward, después entramos al edificio, el encargado era una persona amable de nombre Billy Black, tomamos el ascensor al quinto piso y al entrar al departamento, termine de enamorarme por completo de él, era amplio, estaba decorado al estilo minimalista, pero muy acogedoramente, un tanto masculino, pero ya le daría yo los toques femeninos que requería para poder vivir aquí.

-Un lugar verdaderamente hermoso- comente- ¿de verdad no te gusta vivir aquí?

-Emm… mmm… si… si me gusta, es solo que… tengo una casa y es mejor que viva en ella…- cambio rápidamente de tema, mmm… sospechoso- la decoración la realizo mi madre, como te habrás dado cuenta es muy masculina, pero tú le podrás darle los toques femeninos que quieras, tiene tres recamaras, recibidor, el comedor esta por allá, la sala de entretenimiento, al fondo la cocina, dos baños, está disponible cuando tu gustes, no tiene ningún tipo de problema, tiene todos los servicios y estamos a cinco minutos de la compañía.

-Me encanta, si por mi fuera me mudaría desde hoy- dije toda emocionada.

-Pues mira que yo estoy disponible, soy materia dispuesta- ¡eso fue una indirecta?

-No, primero quiero arreglarlo- dije haciendo caso omiso de su comentario.

-De acuerdo, es todo tuyo, si gustas el lunes te llevo el contrato para que lo firmes y mira, estas son las llaves- dijo mientras me las entregaba.

-Gracias Edward, de verdad que me ahorraste el trabajo de andar buscando departamento por todo Nueva York.

-Ahora que te parece si vamos a desayunar, por aquí cerca hay un restaurante muy hermoso se llama "la Bella Italia", la comida es excelente y el servicio es sin lugar a dudas el mejor.

-La verdad es que muero de hambre- en un gesto que no esperaba me tomo de la mano, el contacto hizo que recordara la noche anterior, sus miradas, el baile, el casi beso, su gentileza, fue realmente encantador.

Definitivamente no estoy cerrada al amor, claro, si es alguien como Edward mucho mejor, pero también es mejor ir con precaución, tenía que evitar a toda costa el volver a sufrir una decepción amorosa, porque con una el corazón queda herido, pero con dos se muere de amor. Muchos dicen que de amor no se muere, pero yo pienso que cuando se encuentra el amor verdadero… cuando encuentras a ese alguien que llena tu vida… cuando ves el mañana incierto y no te importa… hay muchas posibilidades de que se muera de amor. Siempre me contradigo, no quiero sufrir, mas sin embargo me siento atraída por Edward, todo de él me hace desearlo. Me hace replantearme mi forma de pensar. Ya tropecé una vez, no quiero volver a caer, no de nuevo, no…

No me di cuenta de que llegamos al restaurante sino hasta que Edward me soltó de la mano para ofrecerme la silla para que me sentara.

Inmediatamente se acercó una mesera a entregarnos los menú, descaradamente miraba a Edward mientras le ofrecía una vista de su escote, demasiado exagerado para mi gusto, porque parecía que sus pechos se iban a salir en cualquier momento. Edward ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla, divertido de lo que causaba en la chica, se limitó a tomar el menú y verlo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, cuando la mesera se fue, soltó una risita burlona.

-Ya veo porque dices que el servicio es "el mejor"- me uní a sus risas- ¿hay algún "menú" en especial, para lo que te ofrece esa chica?

-Yo jamás lo dije por eso, debe de ser nueva- dijo sonriendo, estaba el consiente del gran atractivo físico que tiene.

-Sí, supongo que es muy guapa la mesera, ¿no te diste cuenta?- dije restándole importancia, pero no podía evitarlo, me sentía ¿celos?.

-¿De modo que la camarera era guapa?- dijo con gesto burlón.

-¿No lo notaste?, ¡pero si casi se tumba en la mesa!

-La verdad no me importo, tengo a la mejor compañía frente a mí- hizo que me sonrojara con su comentario, después de mirarme fijamente a los ojos tomo mi mano, con sumo cuidado y la acerco a sus labios… el gesto que tuvo me hizo evocar mi odioso pasado…

_Flashback_

_-¡Ángela, Ángela! Ven pronto, el nuevo profesor llego- corrí hasta mi amiga entusiasmada- es… lo… -me pare para tomar un respiro- he… conocido… al nuevo… profesor…_

_-¡Por Dios, cálmate Bella!- dijo mi amiga abriendo los ojos como platos, estaba yo tan alterada por la carrera, que estaba tardando en recuperar el aliento- cálmate y me cuentas._

_-Conocí al nuevo profesor Ángela- dije cuando por fin recupere el aliento- es extremadamente guapo, lo vi esta mañana al bajar de mi camioneta, como siempre… me tropecé, se me cayeron los libros y el me ayudo a recogerlos, es todo un caballero- estaba emocionada, nadie me había tratado así._

_-Pues ahora lo veremos en biología, es nuestra primera clase y ahí lo conoceré- nos dirigimos hacia el saló, aun no llegaba, por lo que tómanos nuestros asiento- Bella, por favor cálmate, estas muy nerviosa._

_-Es que si lo vieras Ángela, es un hombre hermoso- cerré los ojos para recordarlo, era rubio de cabello a los hombros amarrado en una coleta, ojos azules, nariz recta y labios delgados, pero besables, era un hombre extremadamente sexy._

_-Creo que tu "caballero" está entrando- susurro Ángela._

_-Buenas tardes muchachos, mi nombre es James Witherdale y seré su nuevo profesor de Biología- después de su presentación comenzó la clase, intente poner atención, pero no lo logre, está perdida en su sonrisa amable y esos ojos azules tan intensos. No sé si era mi imaginación, pero cuando nos dictaba algún texto, sentía su mirada penetrante en mí. Un sentimiento de satisfacción me lleno, pues jamás me había sentido tan atractiva, porque sabía que él me miraba, como en la mañana._

_-¡Bella!- me llamo mi amiga Ángela- vámonos Bella, ya termino la clase- suspiro- ¡ay Bella! otra vez perdida en tu mundo- vámonos, Ben y Eric nos están esperando para ir a la cafetería._

_-Señorita Swan- me llamo el profesor antes de salir del salón, ¡por Dios! ¿Me llamo?, ¡Oh por Dios, me llamo!, mi única reacción fue apretar el brazo de mi amiga, arrancándole un gemido de dolor, después me disculparía, ahora estaba demasiado nerviosa._

_-Dí- di-game pro-fesor- logre articular torpemente._

_-Necesito hablar con usted, cierre la puerta por favor y acérquese- me ordeno mirando muy entretenido unos papeles._

_-Luego te veo- le susurre a Ángela mientras cerraba la puerta en su cara, sin esperar a que me contestara- ¿Si?- voltee para mirarlo._

_Se levantó con un ágil movimiento, camino con pasos seguros hacia mí, me tomo de la mano y me jalo suavemente para que caminara junto a él, al llegar a su escritorio me tomo de la cintura, me sentó encima abriendo mis piernas para posicionarse en medio de ellas, se acercó mi mano a su boca y con suaves caricias de sus labios, recorrió mi piel hasta mi muñeca, la suavidad de sus labios y el calor de su aliento estaban haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo, me sentí flotando entre nubes, me sentí… enamorada. Y así comenzó su juego de seducción._

_Fin del Flashback_

Retire mi mano de los labios de Edward con brusquedad, esa ola de recuerdos me habían hecho mucho daño, baje la mirada hacia mi mano, exactamente en donde habían estado los labios de Edward, mi piel ardía, quemaba, intente mantener la calma, pero me sentía muy abrumada por todos los sentimientos que me estaban asaltando.

-Bella…- se quedó callado, no podía hacerme esto, no podía preguntarme, no él.

Afortunadamente llego la mesera a tomarnos nuestras órdenes, nuevamente ignorándome, pero no me importo, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos. Edward ordeno por los dos, y aunque no dejo de mirarme, respetó el silencio que se había formado.

-Bella… yo lo siento…-lo ignore, no quería herirlo, no quería mancharlo con mi pasado, como dije antes no a él. Parecía que había entendido, se quedó callado nuevamente.

Algunas veces me preguntaba si el peso del pasado algún día me dejaría en paz, no era una santa, pero sabía que nunca había merecido lo que me paso, jamás me quise sentir víctima.

-Y bien Edward- intente sonar alegre, era mi deber iniciar la charla- dime, ¿de dónde conoces a Rosalie?, se ve que son muy unidos- intente desviar el tema, el aún me miraba confundido por mi reacción.

-Si…- dudo- Esme y Carlisle mis tíos y los padres de Rosalie se conocen desde la secundaria, ella nació ocho años después de mí, y desde que éramos niños nos han criado juntos, prácticamente nos queremos como hermanos, ella es un poco temperamental, a veces, pero cuando la conoces como yo, es una persona muy agradable- cuando lo escuche hablando así de Rosalie, sentí unos celos horribles, a pesar de que decía que era como su hermana.

-Se ve que se quieren mucho…-un momento, dijo…- ¿tus tíos?

-Si… es un tema del que prefiero no hablar, tal vez algún día te lo cuente.

Por tercera vez interrumpió la mesera trayendo los platillos que habíamos ordenado, en esta ocasión no me causo gracia burlarme de Edward, por lo que me limite a mirar mi plato mientras la mesera le daba la exhibición de sus vida.

-Y ¿tienes hermanos?- continúe con mi interrogatorio, tenía que olvidarse completamente de lo que sucedió hace algunos momentos, solo espero que no piense que soy una entrometida.

-No exactamente, pero tengo a mis primos, se llaman Emmett y Alice, ellos son hijos de Esme y Carlisle, como me crie con ellos, los quiero como si fueran mis propios hermanos.

-¿Emmett?, ¿el novio de Rosalie?- ese tipo me había parecido estupendo, era tan alegre, tan agradable, a pesar de su apariencia intimidante, parece un niño pequeño revoloteando por todos lados.

-Sí, él es mi primo- sonrió recordarlo- también es un gran tipo.

-¿A qué se dedica?

-Aunque no lo parezca es neurocirujano, todo un caso la verdad, a todos nos sorprendió cuando anuncio que había elegido por fin una carrera y que quería estudiar medicina- comenzó a reír bajito- nadie lo creyó con la concentración suficiente para terminar…- se quedó pensando- que digo terminar, iniciar la carrera de medicina. Jasper y yo apostamos que desertaría, él dijo que a los seis meses y yo dije que al año. A todos nos dejó con la boca abierta al terminar la carrera de medicina y después graduarse en especialidad de neurocirujano, y se ha convertido en uno de los mejores en todo Nueva York.

-¿Y qué hay de Alice?

-Ella también nos sorprendió al elegir carrera, es Psicóloga y tiene una tendencia compulsiva-obsesiva hacia las compras, así lo definió ella, pero es excelente con sus pacientes, sus métodos son un poco descabellados, pero le han funcionado- sonrió con una ternura que hasta a mí me conmovió el corazón.

-¿Métodos? ¿Qué tipo de métodos utiliza?

-Por ejemplo, a uno de sus pacientes que sufría de coulrofobia, lo recibía los días de terapia con una nariz, una peluca, con alguna cosa de esas que usan los payasos… cuando el paciente aterrado le decía que se lo quitara, ella negaba que tuviera puesto algo. El paciente la amenazó con dejar de ir a las terapias, pero Alice le dijo que entonces las terapias iban a ir a su casa, el día que el paciente se quedó en su casa y no asistió a la terapia Alice lo fue a visitar caracterizada como payaso, el paciente se desmayó de la impresión y al despertar prometió que iba a ir a la terapia al día siguiente, en conclusión se acostumbró a mi hermana y a los payasos, ahora está felizmente casado con la chica-payaso del que estaba enamorado, porque supero sus miedos. Ella era la causa de que asistiera a terapia en un principio.

-Me hubiera gustado verlo- sonreí.

-Sí, increíblemente cumplió su objetivo, porque enfrento sus miedos…- se quedó mirando hacia la nada pensativo- ¿Cuáles son tus miedos Bella?- me miraba fijamente, ¿Qué le iba a contestar?

-… Supongo que a lo que todo el mundo le teme, a la soledad, a ser rechazada, a que jueguen contigo a no ser amada- quería respuestas, entonces se las daría, pero no profundizaría- ¿y los tuyos?- No contesto, solo bajo la mirada hacia su plato, por lo que decidí no entrometerme, pregunte otra cosa- Mencionaste un Jasper, ¿Quién es él?

-Él es el hermano gemelo de Rosalie, también es mi mejor amigo, lo quiero como a un hermano, también es novio de mi hermana Alice.

-Así que todo queda entre familia- reí ante mi comentario.

-Se podría decir que si- miro mi plato casi vacío- ¿terminaste?

-¿Uh?, supongo que si ¿y tú?

-Si- se levantó- vamos, quiero llevarte a un lugar hermoso- dijo dejando unos billetes en la mesa y tomando mi mano.

Volvimos a subir a su auto, como siempre tan caballeroso me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que yo subiera. Me llevo a Central Park, era un parque enorme y hermoso, no lo había conocido hasta ese día. Aparco el auto y comenzamos a caminar tomados de la mano, platicamos de cosas triviales, escuelas, amigos, etc… Nos sentamos en una banca del parque, estaba en una especie de sueño, me sentía flotando entre nubes.

-El crepúsculo, otra vez. Otro final. No importa lo perfecto que sea el día, siempre ha de acabar- dijo de repente dejándome sorprendida con la frase tan profunda.

-Sí, concuerdo contigo, otro día termina, los errores cometidos no se pueden borrar, pero los bellos recuerdo se quedan para siempre- volteo su cuerpo hacia mí, me miro a los ojos de una manera tan profunda, por instinto me humedecí los labios con la lengua, otra vez esa ola de sentimientos me abrumada, me sentía deseosa de sentirme en sus brazos, se acercó un poco más a mí, por otro impulso fui yo la que acorto la distancia que separaba nuestros labios… el sabor a canela de su boca me golpeo los sentidos… la conciencia me abandono.

**¡Hola!**

**Si otra vez yo, siento haberme tardo, pero ahora comprendo a todas aquellas talentosas escritoras, es frustrante que no quede como lo imaginaste, lo bueno es que con este capitulo quede satisfecha con lo que escribi, voy a actualizar una vez por semana y creo que va a ser viernes o sabado, para que me de tiempo, estoy trabajando en otra historia, y en one shot sobre una cancion que me gusta mucho, se da para la idea que tengo, asi, que espero verlas pronto.**

**Gracias especialmente a Yasmin-Cullen, fuiste mi primer Rewiew, significo mucho para mi, tambien a lucy94 y a un anonimo porahi, gracias chicas de verdad les agradezco que se hayan tomado su tiempo para leer esta historia y pasar a dejar un mensajito, quiero decirles que la verdad significa mucho para mi pues es mi primera historia.**

**Les mando un super abrazo...**


	3. Chapter 3: Verdades

**Hola chicas hermosas, la historia es rápida al principio, espero les gusto el capi… nos leemos abajo.**

"No es como si me fuera a ir a Las Vegas a convertirme en una corista o algo así" **Bella Swan**

Estaba dándome una ducha, aun podía sentir aquella sensación de cosquilleo recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, ese dulce y a la vez picante sabor a canela de sus labios que me trastornaba, que me dejaba sin aliento, que me transportaba a un mundo sin retorno, disfrute tanto ese beso, la calidez de su lengua explorando mi boca, sus labios tan suaves y excitantes, sentí sus manos ansiosas recorriendo mi espalda que a pesar de que eran suaves y delicadas caricias se sentía como fuego, haciendo arder mi piel, me apretaba más contra sí, haciendo patente el deseo de tocar mi piel desnuda… que puedo decir, hacía mucho que nadie me tocaba así por lo que yo también lo deseaba, como jamás he deseado a un hombre.

No separamos por falta de aire, aunque debo de aceptar que yo quería llegar hasta el final, pero había muchos testigos como para seguir hasta donde queríamos llegar, afortunadamente no fue el único beso que nos dimos, esa tarde nos besamos mucho, mucho. Nos volvimos adictos al sabor del uno y del otro.

Mi corazón seguía acelerado, escuchaba el golpeteo insistente en mis oídos, aun no me reponía de los excitantes besos que Edward me dio. Pensar en él, me hacía sonreír a la vez que me estremecía de pies a cabeza, era como una reacción natural de mi cuerpo, ante los pensamientos impuros que él me provocaba cada vez que lo recordaba.

Para mi desgracia se tuvo que ir, después de que sonara insistentemente su teléfono, que por cierto no quería contestar, dijo que no era nada importante, le creí, que motivos puedo tener para dudar de él. Después de todo, es el único hombre que hasta el momento me inspira muchísima confianza, sé que el jamás me mentira.

Después de mi ducha, seque mi cabello a conciencia para no despertar con dolor de cabeza mañana, me puse una de esas pijamas que mi amiga Ángela me regalo antes de mudarme a New York, no eran muy sexys, más bien eran un estilo de mata-pasiones pero por lo menos eran calientitas, eran finales de noviembre y se estaba comenzando a sentir el frio, si tan solo pudiese dormir en los brazos de Edward, suspire. Me acomode en mi cama, cerré los ojos y solo una imagen rondaba en mi cabeza.

Edward…

…

Sonó la alarma piiiiii, piiiiii, piiiiii con su insistente chillido, ¡Diablos! piiiiii, piiiiii, piiiiii Se me olvido apagarla, es domingo, no tengo que ir a trabajar, piiiiii, piiiiii, piiiiii, ayer supongo que no la escuche por la tremenda resaca que tenía, pero hoy es domingo… piiiiii, piiiiii, piiiiii ¡quiero dormir!, me cubrí la cara con la almohada, piiiiii, piiiiii, piiiiii como si eso evitara que siguiera escuchando el maldito sonido, piiiiii, piiiiii, piiiiii, ¡demonios! ¿por qué no se callaba? piiiiii, piiiiii, piiiiii pero como se notaba que seguía medio dormida, piiiiii, piiiiii, piiiiii ¿porque no la apago?, piiiiii, piiiiii, piiiiii… avente el aparato del demonio muy lejos de mí, ahora podría dormir… un poco más…

_Flash Back_

_-¡Dime Isabella, ¿Por qué eres una cualquiera? ¿no te basta con lo que yo te doy? ¿no soy suficiente hombre para ti?- grito furioso, ya se estaba volviendo costumbre sus malos tratos._

_-¿De qué diablos están hablando?- grite, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mi carácter nunca me permitía quedarme callada. No tengo instinto de supervivencia. A estas alturas de mi vida estaba segura de ello_

_-¡Te voy a lavar la maldita boca con jabón! ¡Soy tu marido y a mí no me hablas así!- sus ojos estaban rojos por la ira, y ahora qué demonios hice, pensé._

_-Es que… ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? No sé de qué estás hablando- bufo, estaba molesto, muy molesto._

_-¡No te hagas la inocente maldita zorra!, ¡te vi, estabas platicando con Riley Biers!- ¡Diablos, ¿porque no lo imagine antes?_

_-Pero, si tú fuiste el que me lo asigno para hacer el proyecto de Biología, ¿recuerdas?- me sentía desesperada, ¿Cómo hacerlo entender? No quería que perdiera el control, otras veces ya lo había hecho y no era para nada agradable._

_-Sí, te lo asigne, para el proyecto, pero no para que te revuelques con él a la primera oportunidad que se te dé ¿o qué? ¿a cualquier idiota le regalas esas sonrisitas coquetas? ¡Maldita perra, tú y tus aires de niña inocente!- se paseaba por la habitación como desesperado._

_-No seas paranoico, solo estábamos hablando de la asignación del trabajo, es más…- intente tranquilizarlo dulcificando el tono de mi voz- mira, para tu tranquilidad cada quien lo va a hacer en su casa, después vamos a juntar todo en clase de biología, frente a tus ojos, por favor créeme- conforme iba hablando me iba acercando hacia él con los brazos abiertos, a veces funcionaba, porque muchas veces me rechazaba con un empujón o con un golpe, pero por lo menos debía intentarlo._

_-Es que no sabes lo que significas para mí, eres mi mundo, me muero si te alejas, si te pierdo, no quiero compartirte con nadie, con nadie- recalco mientras me sacudía violentamente por los hombros- entiende eso Isabella- también había lágrimas en sus ojos, aquí era cuando me convencía de que me amaba, porque según él. a su manera me amaba._

_-Ya… calma amor, sabes que también te amo- acariciaba su espalda suavemente, tratando de darle seguridad- sabes que nunca te voy a dejar… sabes que también te amo._

_-¡Prométemelo Bella! ¡Promete que jamás me vas a dejar!- en su voz se escuchaba la desesperación, estaba histérico por el llanto, me dejaba verlo vulnerable y eso era lo que me convencía._

_-Si amor, lo prometo, solo muerta te dejaría- yo y mi bocota, no me di cuenta en ese entonces que con esas palabras firme un pacto con el mismísimo diablo._

_Busco mis labios con desesperación y me tomo, me tomo como muchas veces lo había hecho, de forma violenta y salvaje, de una manera irracional, dominado totalmente por sus más bajos instintos, no sé qué era más humillante, que me golpeara porque estaba enojado o que prácticamente me violara como forma de "reconciliación"._

_Fin Flash Back_

Desperté sobresaltada, no era común ver en mis sueños la parte indefensa de James, todo lo contrario, siempre soñaba la parte agresiva. Mire el reloj, eran más de las tres de la tarde, me di una ducha relámpago, me volví a vestir cómoda, sentí una especie de dejavu al bajar hacia el restaurante del hotel, pero esta vez la diferencia fue que Edward no estaba esperándome donde lo encontré ayer, no le di importancia, supuse que tendría cosas que hacer. Comí ligero y rápido para poder salir a recorrer un poco la ciudad, tenía tiempo, porque ya había conseguido un lindo departamento, gracias a Edward, regrese a Central Park a recordar un poco del día de ayer. Pero como con el tiempo he aprendido que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, lo que vi me dejo en helada, estaba Edward jugando con un pequeño de alrededor de unos cinco años, y desde una banca estaba observando una mujer pelirroja, ojos verdes, con un cuerpo perfecto, facciones bonitas y junto a ella una chica de unos trece años asombrosamente parecida a la mujer, supongo que es su hija, ambas miraban totalmente aburridas la escena, de vez en cuando el niño corría a brazos de la mujer y la llamaba mami, aunque esta lo rechazaba de una manera tajante, un Edward muy molesto se lo quitaba para que siguiera jugando con él, el pequeño le decía a él papi. El niño era delgado, tanto como se espera de un niño de cinco años, era muy parecido también a la mujer, pero tenía los ojos azules, esos ojos me recordaban mucho a alguien, si, era casi la misma mirada, pero no puede ser.

No quise ver más, me regrese por donde había venido, solo espero que no me haya visto, ¿podía ser una confusión?, ¿podía haber una y mil situaciones que lo justificaran?. Mañana aclararía las cosas, no creo que sea del tipo de persona que… mienta, ¿o sí?, no ahora por favor, no ahora que a pesar del poco tiempo que tengo de conocerlo me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo... Pero no, no podía permitir que se abriera la herida, no podía permitir volver a enamorarme, no podía dejarme arrastrar de nuevo por esa ola de sentimientos que me ocasionaron años atrás tanto dolor, jamás me dejaría vencer de nuevo, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no necesito de nadie, ni a James, ni a Rene, ni a Charlie y ahora mucho menos a Edward… todos estos años lo he demostrado.

Bueno pero... ¿qué tan probable es que este divorciado?, si, a la mejor eso es, pero hemos hablado de todo un poco, aunque también no es como llegar y decir: ¡Hey, soy divorciado y tengo hijos! ¿Quieres salir conmigo?, no, sería un tremendo shock. Tenía que calmarme, tranquilizarme, subí corriendo las escaleras de hotel, no hubo problema pues estaban en el primer piso, con las manos temblorosas abrí la puerta y me dirigí de inmediato al baño, si ahí estaban, las únicas fieles a mí, las únicas que me podían calmar.

El lunes llegue a la oficina temprano, un poco más tranquila, tenía que ver su expediente antes de que…

"No hay culpa sin sangre." **Edward Cullen.**

El beso con Bella fue muy placentero, sus besos me hacían alucinar, jamás había sentido nada así con ninguna mujer, era como si, todo el mundo desapareciera y solo existiéramos Bella y yo, la bese mucho, quería grabarme el sabor de sus labios en mi mente, quería que fuera para mí, era una sensación excitante, sentir su frágil cuerpo entre mis brazos era inigualable, la apretaba más hacia mí, era como si con ese abrazo mi cuerpo y alma quisiera que nos fundiéramos en uno solo.

Pero el encanto se rompió, mi celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente, en ese momento mi mundo de cuento de hadas se vino bajo y tuve que regresar a la realidad.

Deje a Bella en su hotel, la vi entrar y tomar el ascensor, hubiera dado mi vida entera por haberla acompañado hasta su habitación y terminar enredado en sus brazos, mi cuerpo lo reclamaba.

Volvió a sonar el teléfono.

-¿Qué paso?- trate de sonar sereno, pero el solo pensar en escuchar su voz me ponía de malas.

-¿Qué te interrumpí el idilio con una de tus tantas amantes?- jamás podría llevar una conversación civilizada con esta mujer.

-Dime Victoria, que se te ofrece- conté hasta diez.

-¿Qué se me ofrece?, estas idiota o que, se me ofrece que mi marido venga a dormir a su casa, no que se la pase con su amante o con su madre-tía, tus hijos te quieren ver, no tenemos ni que comer y ya no tengo dinero.

-No comiences, ¿cómo es posible que ya no tengas dinero si el viernes te deposite 500 dólares? Pero sabes que, no quiero discutir por teléfono, ya voy para allá.

-Está bien, pero antes de que se me olvide, un pequeño consejo, si sigues en el hotelucho con tu golfa, date una ducha con ácido, porque ni creas que vas a dormir así conmigo.

-¡Cállate, desde hace años que estas muy consciente de que no duermo contigo! Además no estoy de humor para tus estupideces.

-No amor, papi no le grita a mama *sollozo*- maldita bruja, seguro me estaba haciendo quedar mal con mi hijo- ven amor, por favor regresa a casa, te extrañamos- ahora si era yo su "amor"

-Voy para allá- como siempre manipulando a mis hijos a su beneficio, corte la llamada, ya sabía lo que me esperaba en la casa.

Conduje lento, no tenía prisa por llegar a casa, amaba a mis hijos, pero el solo pensar en Victoria y en los reproches que me esperaban al llegar a mi casa, no me daban ganas de llegar, que más hubiera dado por quedarme en brazos de Bella, experimentando con su cuerpo y sus labios o como mínimo irme a dormir a la casa que fue de mis padres, ¡¿por qué Diablos no le hice caso a mi madre, o a mi tía? Sabían que Victoria no me convenía, ellas lo sabían, pero fui un maldito ciego, me supo manipular para obtener lo que quería.

Llegue a mi casa, abrí la puerta despacio, todo estaba oscuro, no quería armar un escándalo, a Victoria le gustaba hacer sus escenas de drama, para poder seguir con sus planes, realmente no sé qué se propone, pero sabía que no tenía buenas intenciones, sé que no me ama, sabe que no la amo, pero aun así sigue jodiendome la vida.

-Vicky- la llame, sabía que odiaba ese sobrenombre, tenía que jugar su mismo juego frente a mis hijos- ya llegue.

-¡Vaya!- encendió la luz de una lámpara- ¿hasta que te saciaste de tu amante te acuerdas que tienes casa?- estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la estancia, tenía puesta una bata de dormir, por lo que deduje que mis hijos ya estaban dormidos.

-Vicky, por favor no comiences, sabes que no tengo una amante- mentí, no era una, eran varias.

-¿A quién más le vas a arruinar la vida Eddie? ¿No te basto con habérmela arruinado a mí?- iba a comenzar con sus mismas cantaletas.

-Ya estoy en casa, ¿qué más quieres?- trate de ignorar sus comentarios, sino sería una discusión de nunca acabar.

-Necesito dinero, lo que me diste el viernes no me alcanzo- lo sabía, era para lo único que me quería.

-Es sábado Vicky, ¿cómo es posible que te hayas acabado todo el dinero que te deposite ayer?

-Tuve gastos que hacer, además tú tienes que proporcionármelos ¿no?, para eso eres mi esposo.

-Debiste haberte casado con un millonario, no conmigo.

-Esa era mi intención, pero me embarazaste, ¿Quién me iba a aceptar con tu bastardo?- soltó una cruel carcajada- bueno en este caso, tu bastarda.

-No comiences Vicky, Jane no es ninguna bastarda, ya te lo dije, si no eres feliz lárgate, pero déjame a Jane y Alec, yo sabré cuidarlos y ver por su bienestar.

-¿Y dejarle mi casa y mis hijos a alguna de tus amantes?, estás loco.

-Entonces no te quejes y confórmate con lo que te doy. Sabes que nunca te ha faltado nada.

-Me ha faltado lo más importante, "cariño", me ha faltado tu eterno amor- comenzó a reír- Que hay de mis sueños, entiéndelo Eddie, me has arruinado la vida. Y eso te va a costar caro.

-Si vas a seguir con tus estúpidos reproches es mejor que me vaya.

-No Eddie, no te vayas- se acercó a mi mientras se iba despojando de su bata- sabes que son mis celos los que hablan- estaba desnuda y restregaba su cuerpo en el mío- te amo y te necesito, no me has hecho el amor desde que nació Alec, mi cuerpo te necesita.

-¡Basta Victoria, sabes que ya no siento nada por ti, con tu cuerpo ya no puedes engatusarme como lo hacías antes, así que busca nuevos métodos, me tienes harto!

No dijo nada más, lo cual agradecí, se dio la vuelta indignada y se metió a "nuestra habitación", había herido su orgullo, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo congraciarme con ella, ya no me llamaba como mujer, todo lo contrario, me era repulsiva, no me mal entiendan, es hermosa, tenía una melena pelirroja que enmarcaba su rostro de porcelana, tenía un cuerpo de tentación con cada curva en su lugar, unos pechos firmes a pesar de que había tenido dos hijos, unas piernas largas y suaves, cualquier hombre en su juicio daría lo que fuera por tan solo una mirada, excepto yo.

Disfrute de su amor y de su cuerpo por un periodo corto, año y medio solamente, antes de que quedara embarazada, se de los atributos que puede tener, es muy apasionada cuando se lo propone, pero es un hielo cuando lo desea.

No me importaba si tuviera mil amantes, ya no la sentía como mía, ese sentimiento desapareció cuando comenzó a atacarme, cuando comenzó a chantajearme, a utilizarme, incluso a humillarme, a golpearme físicamente, si, ella cruzo esa barrera, se encargó de hacerme sentir como un banco del cual podía retirar dinero a su antojo, incluso me hizo sentir uno más en su colección de adquisiciones, así no funcionaba yo.

Tampoco soy uno a los que llaman mandilones, nunca me ha gustado pegarles a las mujeres, mi madre Elizabeth fue golpeada por mi padre y jamás dio un motivo, ella junto con Esme, me inculcaron el respeto hacia las mujeres, lo delicadas que son, la dichosa frasecita de "a la mujer no se le toca, ni con el pétalo de una rosa" si me viera ahora, me justifico con… solo me defiendo, nunca he hecho por lastimarla, pero ella utiliza cada vez más fuerza.

Si alguna vez la ame, ni me acuerdo, todos aquellos momento felices, si es que alguna vez existieron, fueron enterrados con mi anillo de casado, no se lo merecía, ya había intentado de todo para salvar nuestra relación, pero después de una década uno se cansa, fui fiel, atento, un enamorado dedicado, a ella a mis hijos, nunca fue suficiente. Ella quería mi rendición total, mi orgullo de hombre, quería arrancarme los testículos y exhibirlos en señal de triunfo, mofándose de mí, burlándose.

Acomode el sillón, este había sido mi cama desde hace cinco años, me sentía más cómodo durmiendo así, que estando a su lado en la cama, a veces me imaginaba que al despertar la encontraría a mi lado con un cuchillo, mirándome de una manera sicópata.

Mi mente comenzó a divagar, mis recuerdos volaron hacia Bella, ella era tan distinta, no existía gota de hipocresía, se veía tan autentica, todo lo que he buscado en una mujer, todo lo que espera de Victoria al casarnos. Recordar los besos que nos dimos, las caricias, las palabras, me hacía desear haberla conocido antes, era la única mujer que me había hecho sentir así, me sentía acorralado.

…

Unas pequeñas manecitas golpeaban mi pecho, era Alec, mi hijo, el que más ha sufrido con esta enfermiza relación, lo observe sin abrir completamente los ojos, seguía haciéndome el dormido, sus ojitos estaban aún rojos, supongo que apenas se había despertado, cuando se cansó de golpearme el pecho y comenzaba a bajarse del sillón lo tome por la espalda y lo acosté en mi improvisada cama, tapándolo con una sábana que tenía, mientras le hacía cosquillas. Sus pequeñas carcajadas era música para mis oídos, es el único que me ama puramente de esta loca familia que había conseguido.

Jane tenía 13 años, era hermosa como su madre, pero había heredado la ambición y el arte de embaucarme, sentía una profunda tristeza por ella, su futuro se me hacía incierto, no sabía si seguiría los pasos de su madre o sería diferente a ella, pero también me veía como un banco, realmente me preocupaba su actitud. Recuerdo que cuando era más pequeña, era una niña llena de vida, de amor, de dulzura. Cuando me recibía, estiraba ansiosa sus bracitos para que la cargara, yo lo hacía gustoso, pero ahora, es tan fría conmigo como su madre.

Alec con 5 años, es todo un hombrecito, es alegre, travieso, todo lo que se espera de un niño de su edad, está creciendo muy rápido para mi gusto, es el único que me expresa lo que realmente siente hacia mí, el único que es sincero. Él aún espera ansioso mi regreso, es el único que me recibe con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios. Me esfuerzo sobremanera con él, y espero que algún día recuerde todos los momentos que pasamos juntos y no se deje influenciar por Victoria.

Cuando termine de jugar con él, encontré frente a mí a una malhumorada Jane. Me atrevería a decir que en su mirada se veía el rencor que me tenía, ¿o lo confundía con la envidia de vernos jugar a su hermano y a mí?, yo sé que mi niñita sigue ahí escondida, por el temor de hacer enfadar a su madre si no se comporta conmigo como ella le ha dicho.

-Veo que se divierten- dijo con todo el veneno que pudo- me alegro, aprovéchalo Alec, porque no sabemos hasta cuando nos honrara papa con su presencia.

-Hola Jane, buenos días, yo también te amo hija- intente sonar gracioso, pero me fulmino con su mirada.

-Papa no se va por gusto- me defendió mi pequeño- se va por que tiene que trabajar.

-Si como no, pequeño idiota…

-¡Hey! No le hables así a tu hermano- me estaba sacando de mis casillas, era evidente que su madre la había aleccionado muy bien.

-Mejor pregúntale por que no llega a dormir todos los días- dijo ignorándome- o por que no contesta su celular, o por qué se gasta todo el dinero en alcohol y golfas y a nosotros nos tiene en la miseria.

-¡Ya basta Jane! No tienes por qué hablarle así a tu hermano, además tú no eres nadie para juzgarme, no sabes nada, hija, nada…

-¡¿Que pasa aquí? ¿Eddie por qué le gritas a Jane?- me miro desconcertada, como si no la hubiera visto escuchar detrás de la puerta, haciéndose la victima de todo esto.

-¡Estoy harto de que no se me respete en esta casa!- estaba a punto de perder el control.

-Eddie, amor, cálmate por favor- iba a comenzar con su teatro, debía de evitar que mis hijos me vieran como el malo de la película.

-Si querida- me controle rápidamente- es más, vamos, los invito a desayunar y luego al parque- pero dos podían jugar este juego.

-Mmm… este…- comenzó a balbucear Victoria, sabía que eso arruinaría sus planes, no podía negarse ante mis hijos.

-¡Siiiiii, vamos mami, vamos!- rogo mi hijo emocionado.

-De acuerdo- suspiro- vamos, arréglense.

Sonreí por mi pequeño triunfo, ella odiaba ir al parque, sé que preferiría ir de compras al centro comercial, cualquier cosa menos el parque, tengo suerte de que mi hijo aun disfrute de las pequeñas cosas de la vida.

…

El domingo paso rápido en compañía de mi hijo, jugamos en el parque, corrimos con el balón, disfrutamos el día, mientras que su madre y su hermana se la pasaron con cara de pocos amigos sentadas en una banca.

Pero al fin llegó el lunes, me sentía ansioso, vería a Bella, a pesar de haber disfrutado la tarde del domingo con mi hijo, tenía ganas de verla, incluso me pareció verla de espaldas ayer en el parque, pero no podía ser, sería demasiada coincidencia.

Bella me hacía sentir como un adolescente hormonal, no me sentía así desde la secundaria, estaba nervioso. Ya me imaginaba besándola nuevamente, sentir la calidez de sus suaves labios, su frágil cuerpo entre mis brazos en un abrazo sin fin.

Entre corriendo al edificio, tome el ascensor y corrí a dejar mis cosas a mi oficina, tome unas carpetas que había en mi escritorio y me dirigí a su oficina, le pedí a Tía su asistente que no me anunciara y entre para sorprenderla, ahí estaba preciosa aun de espaldas, estaba mirando hacia la nada por el gran ventanal que había atrás de su escritorio, se veía magnifica, gloriosa, con esa belleza que la caracterizaba.

Se giró lentamente, pero en vez de ver si bello rostro lleno de alegría, me quede paralizado al ver sus ojos anegados en lágrimas… solo alcance a mirar una carpeta con mi expediente en su escritorio.

"Somos un poco sensibles a la sangre por aquí, estoy segura de que puedes comprender eso" -**Bella Swan**

Comencé a llorar, había caído, había sido engañada, Edward era casado, ¿porque no me di cuenta?, todo estaba ahí, frente a mis ojos, tan solo con las llamadas que no quiso contestar, eran motivo suficiente para dudar, pero estaba ilusionada con él, me había deslumbrado con esa sonrisa encantadora, con esa mirada profunda, con esos besos, con esas caricias...

Releí el expediente:

Nombre completo: **Cullen Masen, Edward Anthony**

Ocupación: **Abogado**

Edad: **36 años**

Fecha de nacimiento: **20 de junio de 1975**

Estado Civil: **Casado**

Nombre de la esposa y edad: **Victoria Witherdale de Cullen, 34 años.**

Nombre y edades de los hijos de los hijos**: Jane, 13 años y Alec, 5 años**

Y otra información que no me intereso. Pero pensándolo mejor, jamás se lo pregunte, solo supuse que era soltero, eso quiere decir que jamás me mintió, pero aun así debió haberme advertido. Tenía que alejarme de él, no podía volverme la amante de un hombre casado, no quiero destruir una familia, no quiero ser la causante de alguna desgracia.

Me levante lentamente de mi escritorio, me acerque al ventanal que estaba a mis espalda, la vista era increíble, estábamos en el piso quince, estaba aún aturdida por la noticia, me sentía como basura, habiendo tantos hombres en el mundo tuve que enamorarme de uno casado. Por qué si señoras y señores, estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Desde que lo vi aquella mañana entrando de manera despreocupada en la sala de conferencias, comencé a sentir mariposas en mi estómago, esa calidez que inunda el corazón, ese sentimiento de posesión hacia el objeto del afecto. Era como si la vida que estaba en deuda conmigo, me devolviera en Edward las ganas de amar.

Escuche que abrían de golpe la puerta, me volví lentamente, ante mi apareció la gallarda figura de Edward, en todo su esplendor, debería ser ilegal ser tan… perfecto, no, perfecto sería si fuera soltero, mejor digamos… hermoso.

No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, hasta que vi la expresión de su rostro, lagrimas traicioneras bañaban mis mejillas, su mirada iba de mi rostro a mi escritorio, precisamente a la carpeta que deje abierta con su expediente.

-Bella yo…- quería justificarse, quería mentirme, no podía permitírselo.

-Edward por favor, simplemente... no tienes nada que explicar, definitivamente todo esto ha sido un error- era mejor así, terminar con todo de un tajo.

-¿La chica del parque eras tú?- pregunto con tristeza en su voz, si, me había visto.

-Sí, fue casualidad, pero es mejor que no hablemos de ello- por mi parte todo quedara atrás, pensé.

-Bella, déjame explicarte, por favor, no es lo que piensas yo… yo…

-Déjalo así Edward-lo interrumpí, no quería darle tiempo a inventar- fue mi error tanto como tuyo, tu, por no advertirme desde un principio, y yo, por no preguntarte- un nudo se formó en mi garganta. No quería llorar, no debía- así que si no tienes nada más que tratar que se refiera a trabajo, te pido de favor que te retires.

-Bella, solo quiero que me escuches, jamás quise herirte, me duele verte así, no quiero que sufras por mi culpa.

-Solo quiero saber una cosa y quiero que seas sincero, ¿pensabas decirme que estabas casado?- Bajo la mirada, mala señal- buen día Edward, cualquier cosa que necesites o quieras tratar conmigo puedes verlo con Tía, por el momento no tengo intención alguna de lidiar contigo.

Salió dando un portazo, me dolió en el alma tratarlo así, pero no podía continuar haciéndome ilusiones, lo amaba, pero tenía que amarme más a mí.

**Bueno chicas, Bellita tiene que resistirse un poquito y tambien tiene serios problemas, que suerte que Alice es sicóloga, ambos están perdidamente enamorados, fue algo así como amor a primera vista y para que el amor sea invencible debe de haber algunos obstáculos, no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas.**

**Hay algunos detallitos que espero que se den cuenta, sino con el tiempo se irán descubriendo.**

**Gracias chicas por sus rewiew, mw hacen muy feliz al saber que les gusta, pero ya saben si ven algo mal o algo que no les gusta por fa haganmelo saber, así me van a hacer crecer.**

**Un beso.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hadas madrinas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S. M., pero la historia es mia

**Cuarto capítulo chicas, y vamos por mas… de verdad espero que les guste.´**

"¿No lo has notado? Ahora estoy rompiendo todas las reglas." **Edward Cullen.**

Salí furioso de su oficina, no me dejo ni siquiera explicarme, tenía que hacerla entender que mi matrimonio era un vil fraude, que ella me interesaba mucho y que quería intentar algo con ella. Pase empujando a medio mundo en mi recorrido a mi oficina, incluso le grite a Gianna mi asistente.

Me sentía como león enjaulado, me era difícil digerir el que Bella ni siquiera se dignara a escucharme, en esas andaba yo cuando entro Rosalie a mi oficina, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¿Me puedes explicar que bicho te pico?, Gianna está llorando en el baño como magdalena porque le gritaste, el piso entero esta aterrorizado con tu actitud.

-¡Ahora no Rose, no estoy de humor!- dije entre dientes con los puños apretados.

-Mira Edward, vete con tus estupideces de macho alfa con otra, a mí no me vas a gritar y no me voy a ir de aquí, hasta que no me expliques que te pasa- solo ella podía hablarme así, jamás se intimidaba conmigo.

-De acuerdo- fui calmándome poco a poco, le conté todo, desde el casi beso del viernes por la noche con Bella, hasta su reacción de hoy por la mañana al enterarse de que estaba casado.

Rose permaneció callada, solo escuchándome y observándome, se limitaba a hacer las preguntas necesarias, cuando algo no le parecía de lo que le estaba contando, solo negaba y bajaba la cabeza, por eso quiero tanto a Rose, no me juzga hasta oír toda mi historia.

-¿Y qué le contestaste Edward?- pregunto cuando le conté que Bella me había preguntado si pensaba contarle algún día que era casado.

-Solo baje la mirada Rose, no estaba preparado para esa pregunta, ni siquiera me lo había planteado, ni siquiera había considera tener una relación con ella desde hoy cuando desperté.

-Edward, Edward, Edward, me decepcionas, como es posibles que seas tan…

-¿Estúpido?- escupí las palabras, realmente así me sentía.

-¡Exacto!, Bella te gusta, ¿no es así?- pregunto con los ojos iluminados.

-Mucho- mire a la ventana, no podía sacar de mi mente su rostro empañado por las lágrimas.

-¿Cuándo piensas arreglar tu situación con Victoria?

-No hay que arreglar, dime Rose ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Es más simple de lo que te imaginas Edward, déjala, su relación desde hace años ya está muerta, ya no hay nada que salvar, no sé ni por qué te atreviste a concebir al pequeño Alec. No me mal intérpretes, sabes que amo a mi sobrino, aunque la bruja de Victoria no me deje verlo, pero no se merecen una vida así.

-Si la dejo, me quita a los niños.

-Pelea por ellos.

-Jane esta de su lado, me ha amenazado con que me va a acusar de abuso sexual a mi hija, y dice que va a lograr que Jane confirme lo que ella diga, va a decir que soy un pedófilo y que ni Jane ni Alec están a salvo conmigo. Esta dispuesta a armar un escándalo- apreté los puños, ella siempre se había asegurado de dejarme muy en claro esa situación.

-¡Maldita Perra! ¿Cómo se atreve?

-Yo le di el poder, desgraciadamente, la deje manipularme, ahora solo soy su marioneta.

-Pero que hay de ti, de tu felicidad, has ya sufrido lo suficiente, entiende Edward, mereces ser feliz.

-Pero no me voy a desentender de mis hijos, lo son todo para mí, por eso sigo con ella, es más, si la dejo, temo que los dañe, solo para hacerme daño a mí.

Rose comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, antes de salir se volvió para decirme.

-Sé que amas a tus hijos, pero entiende, cuando sean mayores tú te vas a quedar solo. Solo ponte a pensar que no hay nada como amar y ser amado, muchas veces estamos tan ciegos que no nos damos cuenta de la realidad, lo malo es que somos necios y por orgullo o errores tanto presentes como pasados echamos a perder lo poco que hemos construido y que vale la pena. Considera mejor las cosas Edward, puedes luchar o dejarte vencer sin siquiera haberlo intentado- salió sin decir nada más, me dejo con las palabras en la boca.

"¿Quieres oír mi historia Bella? no tiene un final feliz pero ¿cuál de las nuestras sí? Si tuviéramos un final feliz todos nosotros estaríamos debajo de unas lápidas ahora" **Rosalie Hale**

Salí de su oficina para dirigirme a la mía, se me hacía absurdo que se dejara amedrentar por una bruja sin corazón como lo era Victoria, Edward era como un hermano para mí, paso a paso estuve con él en su vida, bueno solo en dos ocasiones le falle, y lo llevo a tomar la peor decisión de su vida, pero por eso quiero verlo feliz.

Bella es una chica hermosa e inteligente, me agrada el que sea una mujer fuerte e independiente, es amable y sé que haría feliz a Edward, hay una chispa entre ellos, en su forma de mirarse que no sé cómo describir, siento que es la misma chispa que tengo yo con mi Emmett, pero primero habría que deshacerse de Victoria, como me gustaría desaparecerla por el bien de mi amigo, pero sé que todas las pruebas apuntarían hacia mí, ya una vez la amenace de muerte al ver como maltrataba a Jane, y para desgracia mía había demasiados testigos, no sé qué tipo de suerte tiene, siempre la situación está a su favor, parece que tiene un pacto con el diablo, nadie vio cuando le pegaba e insultaba a Jane, pero todos vieron cuando la amenace.

Ya en mi oficina opte por hablarle a mi cómplice, y así planear el crimen perfecto, bueno, me refiero a juntar a Edward y a Bella, a ver si conociendo lo que es el verdadero amor Edward se anima a dejar a Victoria.

_-¿Hola?- se escuchó su voz somnolienta._

-¡Por el amor de dios, no me digas que estabas durmiendo!

_-Ah, hola Rose, sabes que no tengo consulta hasta las doce, necesito dormir- hizo una pequeña pausa- ¿por qué me llamas tan temprano? Son las nueve, aun me queda hora y media de sueño._

-¡Pero si tú a esta hora ya estas levantada! No puede ser posible que aun sigas durmiendo.

_-Pues sí, estaba durmiendo, ayer salí con tu hermano a bailar y regresamos tarde, además, estaba soñando con Jackson Rathbone, me interrumpiste y sabes que ese tipo me cuela- bostezo- pero no creo que me llames para sermonearme por dormir hasta estas horas._

-Ay Alice, nunca vas a cambiar, tendré que tener una charla muy seria con Jasper sobre Jackson y tú.

_-Tonterías, Jasper sabe que él es el único hombre en mi vida, Jackson es solo… una fantasía sexual._

-Bueno, bueno, como dices tú, no te llame para sermonearte ni conocer tus fantasías- hice una mueca de asco ante la imagen- necesito de tu ayuda.

_-Lo sabía, sabía que necesitabas terapia, mira que te tardaste, estabas en tu etapa de negación, una mujer cuerda no se puede enamorar de Emmett. ¿Dónde deje mi disfraz de oso cariñoso malévolo?- dijo más para sí misma._

-No juegues Alice, no me refiero a Emmett, deja en paz a mi osito- dije molesta- necesito tu ayuda con Edward.

_-Edward, ¿ahora que le paso? ¿Por fin se decidió a mandar a Victoria a Neuróticos anónimos o mejor aún a encerrarla en un manicomio? Mira que por recomendación mía entraría fácilmente y jamás la dejarían salir._

-No lo dudo Alice, no lo dudo, pero no es eso, es solo que… ¿recuerdas que te hable de Bella, la chica que llego hace un mes a ocupar la gerencia de la empresa?

_-¿La joven que describiste como una chica hermosa que llamo la atención de Ed?_

-Sí, esa misma. Pues quiero que la conozcas, se me hace la pareja perfecta para Edward, pero… surgieron algunos conflictos.

_-¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué clase de conflictos? Espera… replanteare la pregunta… ¿Qué estupidez hizo mi hermano?_

-Se enteró que es casado, antes de que él se lo dijera y para colmo cuando ella le pregunto si algún día se lo iba a contar, no dijo nada, está indignada y molesta con él, pero si le explicamos la situación yo creo que ella es la única que puede hacer que Edward conozca la felicidad y que por fin deje a Victoria.

_-Edward, porque no me sorprende, mmm… no estoy muy convencida de tu idea, pero puede ser que…_

-Qué piensas Alice, sé que tu malévola mentecilla ya está maquinando un buen plan.

_-Elemental mi querido Watson, invítala hoy a comer al Bamboo Garden el de Liberty Avenue, yo voy a llegar de "improviso" a eso de las tres, me la presentas y te doy mi opinión._

-Alice- sonreí orgullosamente- sabía que podía contar contigo.

_-Lo se Rose, no sé qué harían todos ustedes sin mi sabio consejo. Solo una cosa más, no le menciones nada acerca de Edward hasta que yo llegue, quiero analizar sus expresiones._

-Eres la modestia andando Alice, pero cuenta con ello, te espero a las tres.

_-Solo una cosa más Rose- dijo tan seria que me asusto, no era común en ella._

-Si dime- conteste un tanto preocupada.

_-Reconsidera lo de la terapia, puedo hacerte un descuento por ser mi amiga. Piénsalo, chaito mua, mua- me dejo con la boca abierta, corto la llamada antes de que le replicara, ella pensaba que me hacía falta terapia, la verdad es que no sé qué se traían con mi osito, sé que a veces se comporta un poco infantil… de acuerdo a quien engaño, es demasiado infantil a veces, sobre todo con las rabietas que arma, pero aun así es un dulce bombón de chocolate._

Bueno pues hay que dar comienzo con el plan, salí de mi oficina para dirigirme a la de Bella. Entre sin anunciarme porque no estaba Tía, encontré a Bella entretenida con varios papeles que había en su escritorio, a pesar de que estaba entretenida en el trabajo en su rostro se podía notar un rastro de tristeza, había perdido esa chispa de alegría que la caracterizaba, siempre que entraba los encontraba a Edward y a ella riendo de cualquier tontería.

-Bella- la llame pero pareció no haberme notado aun- ¡Bella!- levante un poco mi voz por segunda vez, ni se inmuto- ¡Beeeelllaaa!- grite, de repente no se ni como sucedió, solo vi papeles volando por todos lados, jajá, le di tal susto que se cayó de la silla y aventó todo los papeles.

-¡Rose me diste un susto de muerte!- me grito y me miro confundida mientras se levantaba del suelo- disculpa… estaba distraída y… -se puso roja como un tomate, no puede aguantar y comencé a reír. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y también comenzó a reír.

-Bella, discúlpame, es que…- me limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos- estabas tan entretenida y…- mi estómago dolía- no me hacías caso.

-No te preocupes Rose- estaba hipando- me concentre mucho en esos documentos- señalo los papeles desparramados, cuando por fin nos calmamos continuo- pero dime Rose, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Ah sí, vengo a invitarte a comer- hice la carita que siempre le funcionaba a Alice.

-Rose gracias, de verdad eres muy amable, pero mira, tengo que terminar estos reportes, el día de mañana a primera hora va a venir Aro y…

-Bella, por fa, tienes más de un mes aquí y nunca hemos salido juntas.

-Rose… de verdad… no…

-Rose nada, me vas acompañar, tienes que comer sanamente, vas a engordar si sigues comiendo esa grasosa comida rápida- dulcifique mi mirada, ¿Cómo diablos lo hace Alice?

-De acuerdo Rose, vamos, pero tengo que regresar luego.

-Si Bella- mentí- regresaras temprano, paso por ti a las dos de la tarde.

-Estaré lista Rose- y se dedicó a recoger los papeles que había tirado.

"Y hablando de Italia y los coches deportivos que allí robé, aún me debes un Porsche amarillo" **Alice Cullen**

-Entonces Tanya, dime querida, ¿en qué consiste esa pesadilla que te está atormentando ahora?- esta mujer realmente estaba mal de la cabeza, no tenía confianza en sí misma, se sentía desplazada por sus demás "compañeras de trabajo" o por otras que ni siquiera se dedican a su "oficio"

-Pues, la verdad no es otra, es la misma, mire le estaba haciendo un privado de cortesía al príncipe William, pero de repente llego su novia Kate y comenzó a bailar también, pero más sensual que yo, William me hizo a un lado a mí y se dedicó a ver a Kate, incluso vi cómo le metía unos billetes en su tanga rosa con negro. Cerré mis ojos a ver si así desaparecía Kate y así yo podría seguirle bailando a William pero al abrirlos me encontraba en el bosque sola, comencé a sudar, estaba desnuda, el sonido de las ramas me hacían temblar, todo estaba oscuro y el silencio fue interrumpido por un grito ensordecedor, gire para ver la escena, pero todo estaba borroso, comencé a desesperarme y corrí hacia unas siluetas que había a unos 30 metros lejos de mí, entre mas corría mas se alejaban, pero al llegar vi que era un hombre que me estaba cobrando por que pise a sus gatitos y estos murieron por qué les enterré en sus patitas el tacón de 15 centímetros que llevaba y ahí fue cuando un sentimiento de pánico me invadió porque me di cuenta de que los gritos salían de mi garganta, caí en la cuenta de que William no me había pagado el privado, por eso gritaba, quise regresar a cobrarle y así también p0agarle al hombre de los gatitos, pero el camino ya había desaparecido. Desperté llorando y sudando, me sentía vacía e incompleta, no me explicaba cómo se me había olvidado cobrarle.

-¡Ay Tanya! Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado todo eso.

-Si…- estaba llorando- pero es que todas las noches me atormenta.

-Ok Tanya, vamos a repasar las frases:

-¿Las frases doctora?, las de… las que tengo que…

-Si querida, las que tienes que decir antes de dormir.

-Si…- saco un papel arrugado de entre la blusa y sus pechos y comenzó…

1. El príncipe William jamás va a venir desde Inglaterra para pedirme un privado.

2. Privado de cortesía quiere decir que no se cobra.

3. Su novia Kate no se dedica a lo mismo que yo, ella estudio historia del arte.

4. Kate no baila más sensual que yo.

5. Kate no usa tangas rosas con negro, porque en un descuido dejo ver que eran de color crema.

6. Con cerrar los ojos no desaparezco a nadie.

7. Aun no existe la tele transportación para ir de mi trabajo al bosque en cuestión de segundos.

8. Mi trabajo requiere estar prácticamente desnuda, no debo asustarme.

9. Los hombres no tienen gatitos.

10. Debo dejar de gritar por que los privados de cortesía no se cobran, no debo regresar a golpear al cliente porque no me haya pagado.

-Muy bien Tanya, repítelo todas las noches antes de dormir. Y recuerda, eres una mujer hermosa, fuerte, que baila sensual y tienes muchos clientes a los que complaces y que jamás has matado a un solo gatito con tus tacones.

-Si doctora, ¿pero de verdad está segura de que todo lo de la lista es cierto?

-Si querida, solo repítelo y después continuamos porque desgraciadamente se ha terminado tu tiempo.

-Mil gracias doctora, no sabe lo bien que me hacen sus charlas.

-Hasta pronto- ¿en dónde habré dejado mi disfraz de gato? mire el reloj aburrida, tenía media hora para llegar a la cita con Rose y la tal Bella.

Salí de prisa, solo le indique a Bree mi asistente que ya no iba a regresar por la tarde, que cancelara todas mis citas.

Iba manejando un poco pensativa, conocía a Edward, estaba herido en su orgullo y en su dignidad, pero jamás lo alentaría a que tuviera una amante de planta, no me gustaría que volviera a involucrar sus sentimientos y que resultara herido, además que tal si era una aprovechada, una oportunista, aunque… en el último mes desde la llegada de esa muchacha actuaba distinto, se le veía alegre, contento, incluso me atrevería a decir que se veía como un adolescente soñador, en sus ojos brillaba la… esperanza.

También el entusiasmo de Rosalie me ponía a considerar la situación, ella siempre ha sido una gran amiga para nosotros y a pesar del gran cariño que nos tiene siempre ha sido una juez imparcial en lo que respecta al tomar decisiones que puedan afectar nuestra estabilidad.

Llegue a las tres en punto al restaurante, no quería ser tan obvia, por lo que opte en esperar en el auto, comencé a masajearme en las sienes y recordé cada uno de los momentos de Edward con Victoria, bueno por lo menos los que yo había presenciado. Recuerdo la peor de todas, estábamos en un restaurante en una reunión familiar, ella como siempre con cara de pocos amigos, definitivamente todos nos dábamos cuenta de que Edward la había obligado prácticamente a venir, nos miraba con rencor, con asco, como si le hubiéramos hecho algo muy malo, cuando llego la mesera con su platillo, comenzó el show.

_Flashback_

_-Óyeme niña, yo no te pedí ravioles con setas- la chica abrió mucho los ojos y saco su libretita donde había apuntado el pedido._

_-Si señorita, eso fue lo que pidió- dijo la chica evidentemente nervioso, probablemente sería su primer día._

_-Mira idiota, yo sé lo que pedí y no fue este asqueroso platillo- a estas alturas todos los comensales del restaurante estaban observando la escena._

_-Victoria, querida, si ya no quieres los ravioles la señorita te puede cambiar el platillo- dijo Edward sonriéndole amablemente a la mesera que también le sonrió en agradecimiento por defenderla._

_-¡Ah! lo imaginaba, esta también ha de ser alguna de la golfas con las que me engañas. Pero sabes que Edward, no voy a soportar tus humillaciones- tomo el plato con ravioles y se lo planto en la cara, salió de allí, gritando como la loca que era, dejo a todos confundidos, sus hijos llorando y mi madre furiosa._

_Fin flashback_

Para desgracia de Edward el plato estaba aún caliente, por lo que tuvimos que llevarlo al hospital, para que le dieran el tratamiento para las quemaduras.

Me pregunto ¿qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Victoria?, ¿será que odia que Edward disfrute en familia como lo hacia esa tarde?, ¿odiara verlo feliz conviviendo con nosotros?

Me percate de la hora, eran tres y veinte, por lo que baje a toda prisa y salí disparada hacia el restaurante, no me fue difícil localizar a Rosalie, esa melena rubia era inconfundible.

-¡Rosalie, Querida, tanto tiempo sin verte!- comenzamos con la actuación- me puedo sentar con ustedes- pregunte mirando a la castaña que la acompañaba- sabes Rose que no me gusta comer sola.

-Hola Alice- dijo fulminándome con su mirada, seguramente le molesto mi retraso- sabes que eres bienvenida, mira quiero presentarte a Isabella Swan- extendí mi mano para estrechar la de ella.

-Un gusto Alice, puedes llamarme Bella

-Alice Cullen- sus ojos se abrieron como platos, seguramente me relaciono inmediatamente con mi primo.

Mmm, ok, comenzando con el análisis, mano suave y delicada, apretó un poco el agarre al saludar lo que quiere decir que es una chica fuerte, independiente y decidida, segura de sí misma, físicamente su figura es aceptable, no es una súper modelo, pero… se defiende, su voz algo melodiosa significa que sabe ser dulce y amable, pero sin ser una mártir, aunque el león no es como lo pintan, su rostro era fino, sus labios carnosos, demasiado pasional en el sexo, la nariz respingada, no sabe mentir, los ojos son color marrón, muy expresivos… mmm… ¿han escuchado la famosa frase de "los ojos son la ventana del alma"? Pues en esta chica aplica toda la regla, es muy honesta, muy transparente.

Comencé analizando sus expresiones para ver qué era lo que realmente podría llegar a sentir por mi primo y cuando nombrábamos a Edward se ponía atenta, haciéndose lo más posible la desinteresada, pero varias veces la vi poniendo más atención de la que quería aparentar, cuando dijimos que Edward no era feliz, su mirada se llenó de tristeza, cuando mencionamos una que otra pelea de Edward con Victoria, se tensaba, cuando dijimos que haríamos lo que fuera para que Edward fuera feliz, sus ojos se llenaron de ternura y se le iluminaban, como dije esta chica es tan transparente. Tal vez… solo tal vez… puede funcionar, pero también no quiero que ella vaya a resultar herida, me agrada, sé que apenas la conocí, pero en verdad me agrada, se ve que a pesar de que por fuera aparenta ser valiente es una chica muy frágil.

La comida siguió amena, reímos mucho y se pasó el tiempo volando, pero lamentablemente Bella insistió en que tenía que regresar al trabajo, la pasamos a dejar, Rose dijo que ya había terminado con sus pendientes así que había decidido tomarse la tarde libre.

Para discutir sobre el asunto, fuimos a una pequeña cafetería que estaba cerca del edificio donde trabajaba Rose, era la hora de la verdad, tenía que decirle a Rose mi teoría.

-Y bien Alice, dime, ¿Qué te pareció la chica?

-Mmm… la verdad es amable, graciosa, inteligente, hermosa y muy sincera- pero había algo que no me cuadraba en la vida de Bella, algo que enturbiaba su mirada.

-¡Verdad que sí!- dijo Rose emocionada- es perfecta para Edward, te imaginas, es una persona dulce que lo va a querer y a comprender, a ver si así logra dejar a Victoria de una vez por todas.

-No te adelantes Rose, yo no he dicho que voy a ayudarte, sabemos que Edward en un infiel mujeriego y el tipo de mujeres que frecuenta es de… "si te vi ni me acuerdo", pero Bella me da la impresión de que no es de ese tipo de mujeres, no quiero que salga herida en el proceso en el caso de que Edward no se decida a dejar a Victoria- Rose asintió a mi comentario, bajo su mirada hacia sus manos que estaban en su regazo.

-Es que… si lo vieras Alice- fijo su mirada en mí, se le veía tan triste- hoy en su oficina estaba destrozado… como… si se le fuera a terminar el mundo y eso que apenas tiene un poco más de un mes de conocerla.

-Rose, ambas sabemos que Edward ha sufrido demasiado a lado de Victoria, pero él ya es un hombre adulto que debe decidir por sí solo, no podemos cuidarlo toda la vida, además…- mis ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir- no debe de dejar amedrentarse por las amenazas de Victoria. Yo sé que tú lo quieres como a tu propio hermano al igual que yo… pero no debemos interferir en esto, él debe tomar el control de su vida.

-Alice… por favor, como amiga-hermana-cuñada te lo pido, podemos intentarlo, es por la felicidad de Edward, tú quieres lo mismo que yo… por favor- agacho el rostro y comenzó a sollozar, mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos, así no podría negarle nada, sabía que le dolía al igual que a mí.

-Está bien Rose, cálmate ¿sí?, vamos a planear algo para ver como los juntamos- me miro y me sentí como tonta, su rostro estaba adornada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mas manipuladora no podía ser, no me explico cómo me deje engañar por esta embustera, me dejo en shock- ¿pero qué diablos Rosalie Hale?- le reclame.

-Ay Alice no te enojes, compréndeme, solo quiero lo mejor para Edward, tenía que utilizar un método efectivo que en verdad funcionara, sobre todo contigo que sabes "leer a las personas"

-Sí, pero de verdad pensé que estabas llorando, pero… pero… ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Es decir…

-Alice por favor que no te sorprenda, han sido aproximadamente cinco años en los que te he visto manipular a mi hermano con este tipo de actuaciones, bueno a decir verdad a todos nos manipulas así, ¿no crees que he aprendido de la mejor?

-¡Oh por Dios Rose!- la mire horrorizada- ¿pero qué te he hecho?- fui tontamente engañada, pero ya no me puedo echar para atrás, solo espero que no hagamos daño a terceros.

**Hola Chicas, de verdad espero que les haya gustado, esta un poco loco el capitulo, pero... pero... si, lo se, no se por que me salieron tantas estupideces... jajaja y Tanya aqui esta un poquitooo "transtornada" (por no decir loca, ¡ups! creo que lo dije) pero va a ser divertida y las va a ayudar un poquito mas adelante por que es una "tt" o sea "teibolera transtornada".**

**Tambien nuestra querida Bella no hizo acto de presencia, pero en el proximo si, ahi sabremos que es lo que piensa de la comida con Rose y con Alice y comprendan a Alice, solo no quiere que Bella sufra.**

**Bueno chicas con mis mejores deseos, me despido, que pasen un excelentisimo fin de semana... un beso.**


	5. Chapter 5: Jacob Black I

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la señora Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Chiquillas hermosas, voy por mi quinto capítulo y como dice el dicho no hay *quinto* malo, pues espero que les guste.**

"Es imposible saber lo que piensa un pez" **Bella Swan**

Estaba agobiada, como era posible que haya reaccionado así con Edward, parecía como si yo tuviera el derecho de reclamarle, pero esos coqueteos, esos roces y esos apasionados besos no tenían nada de buenas intenciones, o mejor dicho, yo estaba deseosa de que no fuera así, era una clara insinuación de que quería llevarme a la cama, pero yo desde hace años me prometí que nunca más, sería utilizada por ningún hombre. Tendría que disculparme con Edward por mi actitud y le dejaría en claro mi posición con respecto a su vida, podríamos ser amigos, pero nuestra relación sería puramente cordial, no dejaría que traspasaran una vez más la barrera.

Comencé a revisar la documentación que tenía que presentar al día siguiente a Aro, recuerdo que esto hacía con Edward todas las mañanas, su sonrisa, sus roces, sus bromas, sus coqueteos, ¡Rayos! Debo de dejar de pensar en él, pero… se veía tan tierno jugando con su hijo, parecía un niño pequeño también… ¡Demonios! Concéntrate.

Cerré mis ojos y agache la cabeza aún más hacia los documentos, necesitaba despejarme y dejar de pensar en él, 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… tenía que concentrarme, 6… 7… 8… 9…

_-¡Beeeelllaaa!-_ instintivamente avente todos los papeles y me caí de la silla, solo vi papeles volando por todos lados, mientras un fuerte dolor hacía eco en mi cadera, asome mi cabeza por encima del escritorio y ahí estaba Rose, riéndose como desquiciada de mí.

-¡Rose me diste un susto de muerte!- sentía que la sangre se bajaba de mi cabeza, estaba confundida y mi corazón latía frenéticamente, como cuando estoy con Edward, caray, hasta en la muerte pienso en él- disculpa… estaba distraída y… -de un subidón mi sangre regreso con toda su fuerza a mi cabeza para sonrojarme como era mi costumbre al sentirme avergonzada, mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero al ver la expresión tan divertida de Rose solo me quedo largarme a reír también.

-Bella, discúlpame, es que…- hasta esta mujer lloraba por la risa, ahora resulta que también me voy a volverme el payaso personal de Rose, debería ofrecer mis servicios para eventos, descuento a hombres solteros, esos pensamientos me hicieron reír aún más- estabas tan entretenida y… no me hacías caso.

-No te preocupes Rose, me concentre mucho en esos documentos- le señale los papeles desparramados, cuando por fin nos calmamos le pregunte a que se debía el placer de su visita- pero dime Rose, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Ah sí, vengo a invitarte a comer- hizo un puchero, como un niño pequeño e inocente, aunque de inocente se ve que no tenía nada, nada más presenciar los besos que se daba en público con Emmett, ¡ugh! Imágenes mentales, ¡qué asco!

-Rose gracias, de verdad eres muy amable, pero mira, tengo que terminar estos reportes- y aprovechar para disculparme con Edward- el día de mañana a primera hora va a venir Aro y tengo que estar preparada para…

-Bella, por fa, tienes más de un mes aquí y nunca hemos salido juntas- bueno y la salida del viernes pasado ¿no conto para ella?- bueno es decir, juntas, solas.

-Rose… de verdad… no…- no me dejo continuar porque comenzó a parlotear de nuevo.

-Rose nada, me vas acompañar, tienes que comer sanamente, vas a engordar si sigues comiendo esa grasosa comida rápida- dulcifico su mirada o al menos lo intento, como si se pudiera, pero desgraciadamente tenía razón.

-De acuerdo Rose, vamos, pero tengo que regresar luego- tenía que quedar bien con Aro, sería mi primera presentación con los resultados bajo mi administración, me sentía muy orgullosa y quería todo perfecto.

-Si Bella regresaras temprano, paso por ti a las dos de la tarde.

-Estaré lista Rose- salió con su caminar sensual, y yo me tuve que dedicar a recoger todos los documentos que tire al piso, por la tarde pasaría por la oficina de Edward para disculparme.

…

El viaje al restaurante fue agradable, tomamos taxi, pues dijo que no tenía ganas de manejar, aunque yo me ofrecí abiertamente para llevarla en mi coche ella se negó rotundamente, alegando que quería platicar conmigo sin distracciones, solo de pensar en las preguntas mi piel se ponía de gallina, no quería que quisiera conocerme muy a fondo y me viera obligada a mentirle para satisfacer su curiosidad, o peor aún, contarle mi negro pasado.

Cuando estábamos en la mesa que nos asignaron ella no dejaba de ver su reloj y de mirar hacia la puerta de entrada, parecía que estaba esperando a alguien, la notaba nerviosa.

A eso de las tres y veinte, entro como un huracán una chica pequeñita, bellas facciones, cabello negro rebelde, pues las puntas señalaban a todas direcciones y le daban un aire de sofisticación y elegancia, delgadita, era como una muñeca de tamaño real, parecía que buscaba a alguien en especial y al vernos su sonrisa se ensancho, Rose le hizo la seña para que viniera con nosotras.

-¡Rosalie, Querida, tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Me puedo sentar con ustedes?- sin que le contestáramos se sentó inmediatamente, se me quedo mirando de una forma extraña- sabes Rose que no me gusta comer sola.

-Hola Alice- parecía que quería ahorcarla- sabes que eres bienvenida, mira quiero presentarte a Isabella Swan- extendí mi mano para estrechar la de ella.

-Un gusto Alice, puedes llamarme Bella

-Alice Cullen- ¡Cullen! ¿Será hermana de Edward?

A nosotras nos trajeron lo que ordenamos, mientras ella pedía una ensalada y un filete, comíamos y platicábamos, pero la verdad yo me sentía observada, Alice no dejaba de verme, parecía que me estaba analizando.

-Y bien Rose dime ¿Cómo se encuentra Edward?- me tense de escuchar solo su nombre.

-Bien Alice, como se puede esperar, lidiando con la neurótica de Victoria- y dirigiéndose hacia mí, me pregunto- ¿Tu sabias Bella que Edward es casado?

-S- sí, ya lo sé- que bueno que me entere antes, porque no sé cómo hubiera reaccionado ante ellas.

-Desgraciadamente para él está casado con la peor mujer del mundo- continuo Alice- ¿no lo has convencido Rose de que la deje?

-Ya se lo dije, pero ya sabes, lo amenaza con quitarle a Jane y Alec y no dejar que los vea, esa maldita arpía, ni siquiera quiere a los niños, solo los utiliza para chantajear a Edward- me sentía sombrada, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien utilice a sus propios hijos como chantaje? O peor aún ¿Qué alguien no pueda amar a Edward?

-Sí, le recomendé que la lleve a terapia conmigo, pero ella esta renuente, dice que la neurótica soy yo, que la odio y todos estamos en su contra.

-Pues no está muy lejos de la verdad, la soportamos solamente porque Edward insiste en llevarla para que los niños convivan con nosotros, pero la última vez que vi a Jane se comportó de una forma muy fría y grosera, ya no queda nada de esa niña dulce y cariñosa que era antes, se está volviendo como Victoria, fría, cruel, manipuladora y frívola.

-¿Y Alec como esta?

-El aún no ha sido corrompido por la maldad de su madre, el ama y confía intensamente en Edward, conmigo se comporta como todo un caballerito.

-Yo hace mucho que no los veo, desde el cumpleaños de Alec precisamente que fue en marzo, porque el de Jane, ni siquiera nos invitó.

-Yo los vi hace dos semanas en el centro comercial, Alec corrió a mis brazos a saludarme, pero Jane se acercó más a Victoria y ni siquiera cuando Edward le dijo que me saludara lo hizo, solo hizo una mueca y se alejó con su madre.

-A Edward le hace falta que le abran los ojos

-Sí, necesita una mujer que si lo quiera- hasta aquí de esta conversación me di cuenta de que estaba escuchando atentamente y cuando me dijeron esas palabras mi corazón se regocijo de alegría, ante la posibilidad de que yo fuera esa mujer. Pero… ¿Cómo?

…

A pesar de que Alice es una chica muy agradable, me sentí analizada constantemente por ella, se bien que es psicóloga, supongo que acostumbran a juzgar o a "etiquetar" a las persona, pero con ella me sentía en un constante examen, cuando me interesaba en la plática al voltear a verla me miraba con interés, demasiado, diría yo, llegue incluso a sentirme incomoda. No quería profundizar mucho en esa situación, era mejor hacer a un lado mis temores ¿cierto?

Pues bien, la comida se alargó un poco más de lo esperado por lo que ayer por la tarde ya no pude hablar con Edward para disculparme por mi actitud "celosa", realmente no me dio tiempo, hoy en la junta con los directivos por la presentación de resultados del primer mes, tenía su mirada fija en mí, me hacía sentir incomoda y nerviosa, solo atinaba a desviar mi mirada de la suya, para poner toda mi concentración en la presentación, aunque mis manos sudaban y mi cuerpo involuntariamente temblaba..

Aro quedo muy satisfecho con los resultados y como celebración por el aumento de los ingresos en el primer mes bajo mi dirección, sugirió que fuéramos a celebrar esa noche, y le pidió a Edward que fuera por mí a mi hotel, no pude negarme, pues iba a ser en la casa de Aro y yo no conocía lo suficiente Nueva York y mucho menos el área residencial para desplazarme, me fije en el rostro de Edward y se ilumino ante la sugerencia de Aro, por otro lado el rostro de Tanya se puso rojo de lo que me pareció ira, incluso podría asegurar que desde que vio los gráficos con el aumento de capital estaba hecha una furia, pero por ahora lo dejaría pasar.

Llego la noche, afortunadamente para todos Aro nos concedió la libertad de llegar tarde el día siguiente a la oficina, por lo que podríamos desvelarnos sin la preocupación de levantarnos temprano al trabajo, opte por ponerme un vestido negro con un decolorado en tono gris de la parte debajo del busto hasta el final de la falda que era corta, el vestido era strapless con un diseño cruzado, mis zapatos de tacón un poco bajo, ya que no quería sufrir un accidente, levante mi cabello en un peinado sencillo dejando escapar uno que otro mechón y me puse un maquillaje muy ligero, opte por no ponerme accesorios, quería lucir el escote y mis brazos, solo tome mi cartera Gucci negra y mi abrigo de color gris para finalmente bajar al vestíbulo, eran ocho y veinte de la noche, se supone que Edward pasaría por mí a las ocho y treinta en punto, pero no quería que me viera bajar.

Mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles, pues al bajar lo vi sentado en los sillones de recepción, como la última vez, solo que en esta ocasión lucia extremadamente guapo tan elegante y tan pulcramente vestido de etiqueta, al verme, brinco de su asiento y se apresuró hacia mí, con un caminar seductor, esbozó una sonrisa que me deslumbro, sin decir una palabra me ofreció el brazo para dirigirnos a la salida donde nos esperaba una limusina blanca, el chofer abrió la puerta y antes de que subiera al coche Edward me susurro al ordo _"estas realmente hermosa"_

La velada paso lenta, baile con Aro y con Marco, una que otra vez con Mike Newton y Erick Yorkie, ambos directivos de la empresa, desgraciadamente nunca coincidí con Edward, porque en cuanto llegamos Aro y Marco me llamaron y a él lo arrastro Tanya a la pista, desde ahí lo perdí de vista.

Me sentía como una adolescente, lo buscaba constantemente con la mirada, estaba inquieta, retorcía mis manos en señal clara de nerviosismo, pero por más que lo intentaba no me topaba él.

-Bella- me llamo Marco.

-Si- dije cansada, estaba harta de tantas formalidades, quería irme a casa y olvidarme de buscar a Edward como una tonta chiquilla enamorada.

-Quiero presentarte a mi hijastro- en su voz había un tono de orgullo- Jacob Black.

-Un gusto- tome su mano, pero ni siquiera lo mire, aún tenía la vaga esperanza de ver a Edward- Bella Swan- complete.

-Veo que no soy tan interesante como para que me dignes una de tus miradas.

-Disculpa- y por primera vez lo mire, era un hombre muy varonil, no era como esos niños de cara bonita, era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, alto, su cuerpo perfectamente marcado aún bajo ese traje de color gris, cabello negro, piel morena rojiza, ojos negros como la noche y llenos de vida, unos labios tan sensuales que daban ganas de besarlos.

-¿Me harías el honor de bailar conmigo?- me regalo una sonrisa tan encantadora, que mi mundo se desvaneció en el aire, solo existíamos él y yo, lo demás había desaparecido.

-Por supuesto- logre decir aun aturdida, inmediatamente me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta la pista de baile, era un bailarín excelente, no me costó trabajo alguno amoldarme a él.

-No es común que encuentre chicas tan bellas e inteligentes trabajando para mi padrastro, por lo regular estas dos cualidades nunca van de la mano.

-Supongo que debo tomar tu comentario como un cumplido, pero… ¿no crees que debía de existir alguna excepción a esa regla? Aunque… pensándolo mejor, ¿Qué me dices de Rosalie? Es bella y muy inteligente.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero ella no cuenta.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte curiosa, ante su afirmación.

-Porque ella en menos de un año se va a casar con abre cocos que consume esteroides, sin nada de materia gris en el cerebro, se comporta tan estúpidamente, que no parece de la edad que tiene, siempre parece un niño haciendo berrinches- sus palabras destilaban demasiado veneno.

-Te refieres a Emmett- pregunte muy molesta, quien era él para hablar así de él.

-Sí, ¿es que acaso también te gustan ese tipo de hombres?- hizo una mueca de lo que podría identificar como burla- me parece increíble que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

-No…- me pare en seco dejando de bailar- pero no me gusta que hables de él tan despectivamente- lo mire fijamente y me cruce de brazos- si me permites, tengo que irme.

-No espera- me tomo del brazo para impedirme alejarme de él- discúlpame, nunca pensé que te molestaría que hablara así de Emmett, lo que no me explico es ¿Qué tiene ese hombre que siempre atrae a las mujeres bellas?, primero fue Rosalie y ahora tú, quien va a ser mañana, ¿mi abuela muerta?

-¡Vaya!, el niño rico está lleno de un pésimo sarcasmo, pero déjame recordarte querido Jacob que a mi Emmett no me atrae, es solo un buen amigo y jamás me ha gustado, es solo que lo que más odio en la vida es que venga algún niño rico a hablar tan despectivamente de las personas que aprecio.

-Discúlpame Bella, jamás quise molestarte.

-¿Me podrías soltar? Lo que más deseo en estos momentos es alejarme de ti lo más rápido posible.

-De verdad Bella lo siento, no te di una primera buena impresión, pero dame otra oportunidad, de verdad me gustas mucho y…

-¡Bella!- grito alguien de repente y al voltear me encontré con una muy feliz Rosalie asida del brazo de Emmett- toda la noche te he estado buscan…- dejo de hablar al toparse con la mirada inquisitiva de Jacob.

-Hola Rosalie, Emmett, ¿Cómo han estado?- los saludo Jacob de forma burlesca y ella solo atino a bajar su cara avergonzada.

-Bien Jacob- dijo Emmett enseñando su mano que ahora estaba unida a la de Rosalie.

-Veo que Barbie y Ken siguen junto, ¿Por cuánto tiempo más?- rio por lo bajo- ya se, hasta el día de la boda, cuando venga un fulano y se robe a la zorra de la novia.

-Eres un…- Emmett no termino la frase, Rose se interpuso entre los dos, porque su novio se estaba acercando peligrosamente a Jacob.

-Vamos Bella, necesito decirte algo- dijo por fin Rosalie tomando del brazo con el que minutos antes me tenía retenida Jacob- Adiós – dijo en forma de despedida cuándo nos estábamos alejando de él.

Me llevo a uno de los jardines de la casa, hasta ese momento me había percatado de que era una casa inmensa, llena de jardines, habitaciones, salones… etc. Por supuesto que estaba asombrada, jamás había estado en una casa así, pero ahora eso pasaba a segundo término, lo que me interesaba era la actitud de Jacob con respecto a Rosalie y viceversa, creo que ambos tenían mucho que explicarme, pero por ahora me conformaría con la versión de Rosalie.

-¿Qué fue todo eso Rosalie?- le pregunte confundida aun.

-Creo que las dejare solas chicas- Dijo Emmett quien beso la frente de Rosalie y apretó su hombro para luego alejarse hacia la casa.

-Veras Bella, sé que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos, y como es de suponerse, no te he contado toda mi vida, de hecho, nunca ha sido mi intención ventilar mi vida a desconocidos, pero tu realmente me agradas y te quiero como a la hermana que nunca tuve, bueno a ti y a Alice, pero supongo que es hora de que te vaya contando un poco de mi vida, sé que eres un poco prejuiciosa, solo espero que me puedas comprender.

-Vamos Rosalie, no creo que hayas matado a alguien… ¿o sí?- dije nerviosa y un poco histérica, pero solo un poco.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo horrorizada- es solo que, tengo una historia con Jacob.

-¡¿Cómo?- sentí que mi quijada llegaba hasta el suelo- tú y Jacob, fueron, fueron…

-Fue mi… prometido, nos íbamos a casar, bueno algo así, mejor dicho estuvimos a punto de casarnos.

-Entonces… ¿Qué paso?

-Todo esto pasó hace alrededor de cinco años - sonrió al evocar esos recuerdos- llegue a Volturis Company recién egresada de la universidad, me tomaron como asistente del despacho jurídico que manejaba Marco Volturi en aquel entonces, trate de desenvolverme lo más eficiente posible, durante mis primeros seis meses en la empresa, trabaje como loca en el despacho, llegaba temprano, salía tarde, casi no comía, presentaba informes, organizaba reuniones, asistía con Marco a varios eventos sociales, etc. Mi vida se había concentrado en mi trabajo, siempre fui así, incluso en la escuela, nunca me gusto que me clasificaran como "una rubia tonta y hueca más" quería sobresalir, quería que me notaran por mi inteligencia, quería demostrar todo lo que valía, incluso, cuando no tenía nada que hacer, me iba a apoyar a otros departamentos con más trabajo.

Marco ya me había llamado varias veces la atención, me decía que no me esforzara demasiado, que no buscara la perfección en el trabajo, el errar es humano y no por cometer un error se iba a venir abajo todo lo que había logrado, él sabía perfectamente que era eficiente, pero el trabajo y el éxito no lo es todo. Que debía de dejar de ser una obsesiva del trabajo.

Pero no hice caso, seguía con mi obsesión de perfección, una tarde de tantas, en las que estaba histérica por que la investigación que tenía en mis manos no había quedado como lo había planeado, Marco salió de su oficina para pedirme que anotara en su agenda un evento, al querer levantarme para tomar la agenda que estaba bajo llave en un estante atrás de mi escritorio, todo me dio vueltas y me desmaye.

No supe de mí, hasta que desperté en el hospital, Marco estaba a mi lado preguntándole a un muchacho moreno de piel casi rojiza, ojos negros y cabello castaño oscuro un poco alborotado, por mi salud. El, fijo su vista en mí y al verme que estaba despierta me dedico una sonrisa, en ese instante todo mi cuerpo se llenó de una calidez que jamás en la vida había sentido.

Se presentó como el doctor Jacob Black, él fue quien me atendió en mi ingreso de emergencia al hospital, pues perdí el conocimiento y no reaccionaba, o bueno eso fue lo que me explico Marco, Jacob me dijo que estaba bajo muchísimo estrés, tenía un alto nivel de desnutrición y que debía de quedarme en observación, Marco me regaño cuando le pregunte que quien se iba a encargar de todo, pero él me dijo que no me preocupara por el trabajo, que me tomara el tiempo necesario, para recuperarme, pues era una persona muy valiosa para él.

Después del regaño de ambos, por el descuido de mi salud, Marco me lo presento formalmente, me dijo que era su hijastro que recién había egresado de la escuela de medicina y que a pesar de ser recién egresado, ya estaba trabajando para ese hospital, lo elogio por el esfuerzo que había realizado al sacar su carrera adelante, el solo, sin la ayuda económica de ninguno de sus padres, ni del propio Marco, lo etiqueto de una persona orgullosa y decidida.

Al día siguiente me dio de alta del hospital, pero tenía que regresar a diario para una consulta, Marco me prohibió regresar a la empresa hasta que no estuviera totalmente recuperada, por lo que tenía constante contacto con su hijastro, todas las tardes después de mi consulta le llamaba a Marco y le informaba de mis avances.

El último día de consulta cuando me dio luz verde para que al día siguiente regresara a trabajar, me invito a salir, en plan de amigos y así la relación se fue dando, no te voy a mentir Bella, me enamore profundamente de Jacob, era tan atento, cariñosos, dedicado, caballeroso, alegre, apasionado, en fin, todo lo que había deseado en un hombre, al cabo de dos meses ya éramos novios formales, mi vida cambió radicalmente, asistía con él a los eventos tanto de la compañía como del hospital, salía temprano del trabajo para verlo, tenía una vida hermosa, que quería vivirla a lado de Jacob y al cabo de tres meses nos comprometimos.

Pero… regreso Emmett.

-No entiendo Rose, no se supone que tú ya conocías a Emmett, si te habías criado prácticamente con él.

-Sí, pero desde pequeña estaba enamorada de él, mi hermano Jasper y él tienen la misma edad, a diferencia de Edward que es tres años más grande que ellos. A Edward lo veía como mi hermano mayor, pero Emmett era distinto. De hecho Alice y yo sufrimos mucho por las diferencias de edades, ella tenía doce años cuando se dio cuenta de que amaba a mi hermano, pero él tenía 19 años y es más que obvio que jamás la vio como mujer, más bien siempre la veía como la bebe de la casa Cullen-Hale, pero ella nunca quito el dedo del renglón y a toda chica que le conocía a Jasper se la espantaba, hasta que consiguió el amor de mi hermano, fue demasiado diligente, por mi parte desde los diez me sentía atraída por Emmett, era algo así como un tipo de fijación o preferencia a su compañía, el tenia quince años y recuerdo que cuando él entraba a la habitación mi mundo se iluminaba, ahí fue donde me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos eran más que cariño fraternal, pero como era de esperarse solo era su amiga, me veía como una niña, yo carecía de la determinación de Alice, por lo que cuando él salió del instituto decidió estudiar la carrera de medicina en Vancouver Canadá, y después la especialidad, por lo que no lo vi durante diez largos años aproximadamente y perdí toda esperanza.

-Pero entonces… ¿No entiendo que paso?

-Yo, creí haber olvidado a Emmett, ni siquiera me entere de que iba a regresar, ni siquiera alguien de la familia lo sabía, esa tarde Jacob me llevo al aeropuerto, dijo que tenía que ir a recibir a un neurocirujano que venía de Canadá, para trabajar en el hospital donde él estaba, al momento no relacione nada, por lo que no le di la menor importancia.

Jacob observaba a la multitud, buscando al doctor, sonrió al identificarlo, me arrastro hasta él, la imagen que vi me impacto, era un hombre alto, fornido, cabello negro lleno de rizos, sus ojos eran tan expresivos, llenos de alegría, llenos de vida, al sonreír unos hermosos hoyuelos se marcaban en sus mejillas, mi estómago se estrujo ante la posibilidad de que fuera él…

**Sorry, no pude actualizar la semana pasada por que todo se me complico en mi casa y trabajo, me llovió sobre mojado dijera el dicho que está muy bien dicho, fue horrible, fue horrible, por eso actualizo hasta el día de hoy.**

**Pero para mañana o más tardar el sabadito alegre espero subir el siguiente capítulo, que es la continuación de la historia de Rose y Jake, esta medio novelesca, pero me encanta la forma en que se va a desarrollar porque en esta ocasión ya va a ser contada desde un flas Back de Rose, no como de Bella oyente.**

**Bueno chicas, de verdad me voy a poner al día.**

**Gracias por leer esta historia que me gusta tanto escribirla, y ya saben, quejas, sugerencia y comentarios mándenme un rewiew.**

**Un Besote a todas las bellas lectoras que se pasean por aquí, de verdad les agradezco su atencion a mi historia, no saben cuanto las quiero...**


	6. Chapter 6: Jacob Black II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.**

**

* * *

** "El príncipe de los cuentos de hadas había venido para convertirme en una princesa" **Rosalie Hale.**

**

* * *

**

Mi estómago se estrujo ante la posibilidad de que fuera él… pero no podía ser verdad, sacudí mi cabeza, era demasiada coincidencia. Jacob lo saludó efusivamente, Emmett Cullen dijo y en ese momento mi corazon se detuvo, Jacob me conto que eran buenos amigos, que lo apreciaba mucho porque lo había animado a continuar cuando estuvo a punto de desertar de la carrera, Jacob también estudio la carrera de medicina en Vancouver, ahí fue donde lo conoció y a pesar de que eran de grados distintos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos.

Cuando le dijo mi nombre sus ojos se abrieron como platos, me miro de arriba a abajo y me abrazo, Jacob se tensó y mi corazón se hincho de alegría, se desboco, mis latidos eran frenéticos, reconocí ese abrazo cálido, su aroma tan masculino y mi cuerpo como reacción a su toque comenzó a temblar, a Jacob le confirmo que habíamos sido amigos de la infancia y que me había considerado como una hermana pequeña, ante esto Jacob se tranquilizó y en mi garganta se formó un nudo, pues confirmaba que jamás se había fijado en mí, no sé porque me lastimaba, ya habían pasado muchos años y yo seguía con mi tonto enamoramiento de niña.

Del trayecto del aeropuerto al hospital no dejo de mirarme por el retrovisor, él insistió en manejar, Jacob iba de copiloto y yo en la parte trasera del auto, me removía incomoda en mi lugar, ese encuentro había abierto viejas heridas, viejos sentimientos emergieron desde el fondo de mi ser, en donde los había enterrado. Jacob iba parloteando, hablaba de una cosa y de otra, como si de verdad se le estuviera poniendo atención, yo a veces solo asentía cuando me preguntaba algo, y me daba cuenta de que Emmett hacía lo mismo.

Hicimos una parada en el hospital, dejo todas sus cosas de trabajo en su ahora oficina, ambos la estaban acomodando, mientras que yo estaba sentada al frente del escritorio, viéndolos trabajar, Jacob se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir por unas cosas a su oficina antes de irnos, yo me levante para acompañarlo, pero él me dijo que no era necesario, que no tardaría, al instante me puse nerviosa, a pesar de que mi corazón brinco de alegría al verme sola con Emmett, no quería volver a sufrir con mi amor de adolescente y mucho menos no correpondido.

-Rosalie, es un gusto volver a verte- dijo cuándo nos quedamos solos- no esperaba que a mi regreso estuvieras tan… cambiada.

-Lo mismo digo Emmett, incluso llegue a pensar que no te volvería a ver- sonreí, pero más bien sentí que solo hice una mala imitación de una mueca.

-Y… ¿Cómo están todos?- lo sentía un poco alejado- no he sabido nada de ellos en casi un año- ya sabes, el trabajo- se justificó.

-Mmm, pues muy bien- respondí cortante.

Baje mi mirada hacia mis zapatos, en ese momento me parecieron lo más interesante en este cruel mundo, necesitaba despejarme, era demasiado para mi control, no quería despertar aquel dolor del rechazo, no quería recordar al cien por ciento lo que sentía por él, estaba confundida, amaba a Jacob, pero ese encuentro y su cercanía me hacían dudar y me ponía muy mal, comencé a sobarme las sienes, todo este conflicto interno me estaba provocando una intensa jaqueca.

Abrí mis ojos y su rostro estaba muy cerca de mí, observándome.

-¿Te sientes bien Rose?- me miro curioso.

-Sí, es solo un dolor de cabeza- dije en apenas un susurro.

-Puedo ayudarte con eso- acto seguido me levanto delicadamente de la silla donde estaba, me puso frente a él y comenzó a masajear mis sienes de una manera deliciosa, después paso por mi nuca y mis muñecas, el contacto de sus manos con mi piel me estaban poniendo a mil, era un masaje tan, pero tan sensual, que todo desapareció.

Sus manos eran tan fuertes, grandes, masculinas, me extrañaba que siendo neurocirujano sus manos no fueran un impedimento, ¿no se supone que deben de ser manos finas?, pero aun así, estaba disfrutando al máximo de ese contacto, siempre he sido una mujer muy apasionada, por lo que me humedecí de inmediato y mis pezones se endurecieron, quería sentirlo, quería probar lo que alguna vez se me negó.

Desperté de mi estupor por un carraspeo que venía de la puerta, era Jacob, me puse más nerviosa que nunca, parecía incluso que estaba haciendo algo malo, pero solo había sido un inocente masaje… ¿o no?

-No te pongas celoso Jacob, es solo que Rose tenía una fuerte jaqueca.

-Si… y tú eres un experto para eso- replico Jacob, por su parte Emmett soltó una fuerte carcajada y me guiño un ojo.

-Rose querida, es hora de irnos, hay que revisar la lista de invitados a nuestra boda- remarco la palabra "nuestra" mirando a Emmett, este ni se inmuto, solo se limitó a voltear hacia otro lado.

-Un placer volver a verte Emmett- el solo asintió sin siquiera mirarme, me sentí decepcionada por su actitud, pareciera que lo hubiera herido Jacob con esas palabras.

Al salir del despacho de Emmett, Jacob me jalo hacia un pasillo, me recargo contra la pared y me beso de una manera furiosa, respondí el beso, pero para mi desgracia ya nada igual. Mi piel ardía, pero no por las caricias posesivas de Jacob, sino por el anterior contacto que había tenido con Emmett, quien tan solo en un instante me doblego. Jacob seguía insistente, acariciándome, tocándome furiosamente, no me queje, quería que sus besos y caricias expulsaran a Emmett de mi piel, de mi corazón y de mi alma, pero no funciono.

Antes hacíamos el amor, ahora, solo fue un mal sexo, me sentía tan frustrada y no me explicaba cómo solo un instante había cambiado mi vida y mi futuro, al hombre al que creía que amaba, ahora solo me estorbaba, porque mi corazón, ahora reclamaba al que una vez invadió mis sentimientos.

…

Faltaba solo dos semana para la boda, todo estaba listo, el vestido, el salón, las invitaciones, la comida para la recepción, etc., pero faltaba algo muy importante, amor. La novia ya no se sentía ilusionada del día de su boda, ni enamorada del que decía amar con una pasión desmedida, todo mi futuro se estaba volviendo negro de amargura. Ya no me podía ver al lado de Jacob el resto de mi vida, ni siquiera deseaba el compartir su cama todas las noches, tan solo de pensarlo me ponía mal, pero el show tenía que continuar.

Esa noche Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, mi padre, Marco, varios amigos más e incluso Emmett le iban a hacer su despedida de soltero a Jacob, por su parte mi madre y Rebecca querían hacer mi despedida de soltera esa misma noche, pero las disuadí de ello pues realmente no estaba de ánimos y quería estar sola, así que logre que lo pospusieran para la próxima semana, dijeron que era normal, nervios prenupciales, lo llamaron, solo Esme me veía con una profunda tristeza, Alice y Vera quienes sabían cómo me sentía ya habían intentado persuadirme de cancelar todo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, claro que me negué, no podía hacerle eso a Jacob, simplemente no podía, además ¿Por qué lo iba a dejar? ¿Por mi amor a Emmett que no era correspondido? Desde aquel día en su despacho ya no había vuelto a dirigirme la palabra, solo me preguntaba lo necesario y me saludaba por cortesía, porque de ahí en adelante ya no hubo ningún otro tipo de contacto, se alejó de mí más que nunca.

Salí a la parte trasera de mi casa, quería pasear por el jardín, eso a veces me relajaba, así que di varias vueltas sin parar, pero a pesar de todo en esta ocasión no había tenido el efecto deseado, me senté recargando la espalda en un árbol, aquel que presencio nuestra infancia, aquel donde nos escondíamos cuando jugábamos de niños, aquel donde me refugiaba cuando lo veía con una de sus tantas novias… y comencé a llorar; solloce, grite, maldije por mi suerte, ¿porque el destino se había ensañado conmigo de esa manera?, ¿porque se le ocurrió regresar a Emmett?, ¿Por qué no podía amar a Jacob como antes lo hacía?

Estaba en mis lamentaciones cuando escuche un golpe seco, me levante sobresaltada y me dirigí al lugar de donde provino el sonido, un bulto se levantó del suelo, mientras se sobaba el golpe y con la luz de la luna se dibujó una silueta, era Emmett, mire el reloj y por increíble que pareciera era media noche, me la pase llorando casi dos horas, cuando Emmett fijo su mirada en mí, mis piernas temblaron, camino hacia mí con un paso vacilante.

-Rose…- solo atinó a decir cuando estuvo frente a mí.

-Pero Emmett, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la despedida de soltero?

-Perdona Rose, me escape, no podía seguir celebrando algo que me va a hacer mucho daño.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Es que nunca te diste cuenta Rose, desde que eras pequeña siempre te amé y la verdad sentí que nunca iba a ser correspondido de tu parte, ¿es que no te dabas cuenta cómo te defendía, como te protegía, como alejaba a los niños de tu edad de ti, incluso a Edward o ese tal Royce?

-¿Y por eso te alejaste?- no pude contener el llanto, pero en esta ocasión era de alegría, coraje, miedo, esperanza… y no pude evitar reprocharle- ¿por eso me dejaste aquí sola?

-Entiéndeme Rose, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti, tan solo tenías doce años, mi cuerpo reaccionaba cuando estabas a mi lado, compréndeme, era un adolescente de 17 años, lleno de hormonas y no quería dañarte, no es que sea un pedófilo, pero aun así con tu cuerpo de niña ya te deseaba con locura, al momento pensé que estaba loco, por eso tuve muchísimas novias, para olvidarme de ti, pero como nada de lo que hacía funcionaba, decidí alejarme de ti, pensé que solo eras un capricho y que alejarme sería la solución perfecta, pero ahora a pesar de que ha pasado más de una década me doy cuenta de que no he dejado de amarte. Y me ha dolido hasta el alma el saber que vas a casarte. (jiji verso y sin esfuerzo *n.-*)

-¿Y por qué regresaste hasta ahora?- le reproche, el bajo la mirada y continuo.

-En la universidad me enfrasque en los estudios de medicina, por eso me decidí por esa carrera tan complicada, quería distraerme, y lo hice a tal grado que parecía una mala réplica de Edward, todo un cerebrito, claro que él no tiene mi encanto- sonreí ante su comentario, él también lo hizo, pero la alegría que lo caracterizaba no le llego a los ojos- después al graduarme me di cuenta que mis sentimientos no habían cambiado, así que me decidí a estudiar la especialidad, pues tu aun eras menor de edad, termine como el mejor de mi generación y me hicieron una tentadora propuesta de trabajo, pensé que ya no sentía nada por ti, así que me decidí a quedarme- se calló un momento, después continuo-Hace más de un año, cuando corte la comunicación con mi familia, lo hice porque me dijeron que tenías novio y que te veías muy enamorada, Alice comento que incluso presentía que habría una boda y ahora veo que no se equivocó- dijo con tristeza- ¿De verdad amas a Jacob?- me miró fijamente, como si con esa mirada de sus bellos ojos negros quisiera entrar en mi alma para saber mis verdaderos sentimientos.

-¿Tu tampoco te has dado cuenta?- conteste por fin, después de una larga pausa.

-¿De qué?- pregunto confundido.

-Que desde que yo era pequeña he estado también enamorada de ti, que sufría siempre que metías a esas mujerzuelas a tu cuarto, pensé que con el paso de los años también me había olvidado de ti, por eso acepte a Jacob, pero solo fue una mala imitación de realidad, porque tú has vuelto mi mundo de cabeza con tu regreso, que todos estos años inconscientemente he esperado volver a verte, que ya no deseo casarme, que me he dado cuenta de que no amo a Ja…- no me dejo terminar, me tomo en sus brazos y me beso, tal y como siempre lo había deseado.

Limpio mis lagrimas que ahora estaba segura que eran de felicidad con sus pulgares, mientras sostenía mi rostro, bajo a mi cuello, regreso a mis labios y me dio una beso más profundo, nuestras manos no podían estar quietas, mi piel ardía como nunca lo había hecho, la ropa estorbaba y en ese momento lo único que deseaba entregarme a él en cuerpo y alma.

Sin decir nada más me separe de él, lo arrastre hasta un cuarto del patio donde guardan los materiales de jardinería y otros enseres, para comodidad nuestra había un sillón, le dimos tantos usos e hicimos el amor toda la noche, no quería parar, la intensidad de nuestro amor era el mejor afrodisiaco del mundo.

Y así, nuestros encuentros furtivos se hicieron costumbre, cada día era más intenso el amor que sentía por Emmett, pero no pude cancelar la boda, me sentía culpable por Jacob, desde esa primera noche con Emmett lo había evitado, estaba evadiendo la realidad, porque estaba disfrutando de mis últimos días como "soltera".

La noche antes de la boda, estaba en un cuarto de hotel con Emmett, después de hacer el amor, me rogo, me imploro que no me casara, que suspendiera todo, que estaba a tiempo, que no dañara mas a Jacob, a él y a mí. Yo solo podía pensar en el que dirán, mis padres, su madre, Marco, no podía suspender todo de la noche a la mañana, no podía hacerle esa humillación a Jacob, no podía darme el lujo de perder la confianza de Marco, le dije que esa sería nuestra última noche juntos, que jamás la olvidaría, que me había hecho la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra durante estas dos últimas semanas.

Se apartó un poco de mí y se quedó callado, sonrió, pero no dijo nada, me quede extrañado por su reacción por lo que también me quede callada. Decidí levantarme para vestirme, lo hice lentamente, esperaba que me diera un solo motivo para que no me casara _¿y el que lo ames y que él te corresponda no es suficiente?_ Mi conciencia me traicionaba, claro que era más que suficiente, pero mi lealtad estaba hacia mi compromiso, así que tenía que dejar de hacerme ilusiones, con un futuro junto a Emmett.

Me despedí de él, le di un último beso, y lo bese con tanta intensidad que le deje mi alma, mi vida y mi corazón.

Me despidió muy jovial, era muy raro de su parte, anteriormente me había dicho que solo muerto me dejaría casarme con Jacob y aunque estaba muy agradecida de que nuestra despedida fue sin dramas, debo de aceptar que su actitud me decepciono.

…

Faltaban solo cinco minutos para que iniciara la ceremonia, dos para que recorriera el pasillo de la iglesia con la marcha nupcial, Alice a pesar de que ama este tipo de eventos se negó a ayudarme a vestirme, al igual que Vera, solo tuve la ayuda de mi madre y dentro de poco mi suegra, estaba echa un manojo de nervios y no eran por la boda, sino porque atrás de Jacob vestido elegantemente se encontraba Emmett, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no borraba desde la noche anterior, como si todo esto le resultara divertido. No podía creer su cinismo, parecía que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo que me fuera a casar con otro, cuando yo estaba que moría.

Acaricie la suave tela de mi vestido blanco, era un vestido ajustado a mi cuerpo como un guante, un escote palabra de honor, largo en tules y organza, y mis pensamientos se aferraban al deseo de que el novio no fuera Jacob, sino Emmett, mi padre me saco de mis ensoñaciones, comenzó la marcha nupcial, y con paso lento avanzamos por el pasillo, tuve que aferrarme al brazo de mi padre para no caer, pues sentía que todo daba vueltas, faltaba poco para levantarme la falda y comenzar a correr hasta la salida, esperando que Emmett me siguiera. Llegamos al altar y mi padre le murmuro algo a Jacob, por su parte Emmett reía por lo bajo, quería darle un golpe en el rostro para borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa que me tenía harta, era increíble que no le importara tanto como decia.

Toda la ceremonia paso sin complicaciones, hasta que llegó el momento en donde aceptaría mi sentencia a un matrimonio sin amor:

-Jacob Billy Black, ¿aceptas a Rosalie Lilian Hale como tu legitima esposa, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, acepto- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Rosalie Lilian Hale, ¿aceptas a Jacob Billy Black como tu legitimo esposo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Em... e… yo…- estaba bloqueada, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que las palabras escaparon de mis labios como un susurro- sí, acepto.

-Dicho esto- continuo el sacerdote- y si alguien tiene algún impedimento, para que esta pareja no se case, que hable ahora o calle para siempre…- espero solo unos segundos- en ese caso los de…

En ese momento, todo ocurrió tan rápido, Edward y Jasper tenían a Jacob agarrado fuertemente por los brazos y él estaba forcejeando con ellos por liberarse, su familia de él estaba paralizada, nadie se movía y estaban a la expectativa, como si fuera una función, Alice y Vera daban brincos de felicidad por todos lados, Esme lloraba mientras Carlisle la abrazaba fuertemente, ambos estaban sonriendo, mis padres gritaban toda clase de "palabras ofensivas en contra de ellos", Marco sonreía a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, otros diez chicos que no conocía cubrían el acceso al altar para que los amigos de Jacob no se acercaran, un sacerdote muy confundido estaba paralizado observando la escena, y frente a mi estaba Emmett, con lágrimas en los ojos, se hinco frente a mí y saco una cajita de terciopelo de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Rosalie Lilian Hale, sé que es tarde, sé que por mi estupidez y por no actuar a tiempo estuve a punto de perderte- tomo mi mano y beso mis nudillos- pero quiero resarcir mi daño, sabes que si te pierdo la vida no tendría sentido para mí, sabes que nos pertenecemos, sabes que te amo, sabes también que tú me amas, sabes que te adorare por el resto de mi vida y sabes también que seré tu más fiel esclavo. Por lo que te pido, no, mejor dicho te suplico, frente a este altar y frente a todas estas personas como testigos… que sean mi muy amada esposa- abrió la cajita y ahí se encontraba un anillo en forma de corazón- y prometo amarte hasta locura, serte fiel incluso una eternidad, hacerte por todos los medios posibles e imposibles la mujer más feliz del mundo entero. ¿Qué dices mi Rose?

No tenía palabras, ¿Qué podía decir?, mi corazón latía frenéticamente, gritaba que dijera que sí, mi conciencia con una voz más apagada me decía que esto era un error, que pensara en Jacob y en la confianza de Marco, mis padres, todas las personas que me conocían quedarían decepcionadas de mí, tenía una lucha interna.

-Yo… es que… yo…- mi rostro ya estaba lleno de lágrimas- no puedo… no…- su rostro se llenó de decepción, bajo la cabeza, eso me mato, así que me decidí, avente el ramo, me quite el anillo de compromiso e igualmente lo avente, me agache a su altura y puse ambas manos en sus mejillas para levantar su rostro- sabes bien que te amo, y si… acepto ser tu esposa- me puso el anillo que él me había ofrecido y se levantó tan rápido que casi me tira, me tomo por la cintura y mientras me aferraba a su cuello el me daba vueltas, alcance a ver a Jacob, su facciones estaban endurecidas y sus manos hechas puños, solo alcance a susurrarle un lo siento y Emmett me arrastro de ahí, corríamos hacia la salida, seguidos de Jasper, Edward, Alice, Vera, Esme, Carlisle y los otros diez chicos.

De ahí en adelante nada me importo, solo sabía que sería feliz al lado del hombre que amo y que amare por toda la eternidad.

* * *

**Lo sé pobrecito de Jacob, lo dejaron como novio de pueblo, vestido y alborotado, algo emotivo, pero espero que les haya gustado, hasta aquí termina el relato de Rosalie, sigue en su conversación con Bella, no se les olvide, y a la próxima sabremos que le dijo Marco.**

**Les agradezco de corazón los rewiew que me dejan, de verdad chicas las aprecio muchísimo a todas, y también que lean mi historia, espero no decepcionarlas.**

**En mi perfil deje unos Summary de algunas historias que tengo en mente, algunas ya tienen capítulos, otras son solo ideas, déjenme saber si les gusta o no.**

**Me despido, cuídense mucho y no olviden que las quiero un chingo y dos montones.**

**Besos.**


	7. Chapter 7: Recuerdos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga de crepusculo le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia y todas las locuras que hay en ella son de mi total autoría.

* * *

"No quiero ser feliz con nadie que no sea él" **Bella Swan.**

* * *

-¡Cielos! Realmente yo nunca me hubiera atrevido a actuar así.

-Haces cosas maravillosamente estúpidas por amor- dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

-Pero… ¿y que paso con tus padres, con Marco?

-Mis padres pusieron el grito en el cielo, pero con el tiempo aceptaron y comprendieron mi situación, Emmett es una persona que se hace querer- me guiño el ojo- y el lunes siguiente que fui a ver a Marco, iba dispuesta a todo, incluso a presentar mi renuncia, pero me dijo que entendía, él mejor que nadie sabe perfectamente que en el corazón no se manda, pero si me regaño por no haber roto el compromiso antes y deliberadamente haber herido a su hijastro, lo ama como si fuera su propio hijo, pero él es fiel defensor de la verdad.

-Y… ¿Jacob?

-Él- suspiro- intente hablar varias veces con él, pero sus padres no me dejaron ni acercarme, la única vez que lo vi a solas e intente disculparme, se comportó de una manera cruel, fría, me humillo y me grito, me dijo que era una cualquiera, una maldita zorra, que agradecía que sus futuros hijos jamás llevaran mi sangre- sollozo- jamás le dije a Emmett, sino era capaz hacer una tontería.

-Y entonces la escena de hace un rato.

-No Bella, eso no es nada, se controla cuando estoy con Emmett, pero cuando tengo la desdicha de encontrarlo sola, saca todas sus frustraciones.

-Pues la verdad a mí se me hicieron de mal gusto los comentarios que hizo, pero si tú quieres yo puedo- no me dejo continuar.

-No Bella, solo quería que lo supieras porque sé que él da su versión, algo así que soy una trepadora social y que como Emmett es más rico y con más prestigio que él… bueno, que no me conforme con ser la esposa de un honrado médico, sino que mis aspiraciones iban más altas y cuando encontré al neurocirujano más reconocido en el continente americano, pues mis planes cambiaron. Pero nunca he sido interesada. Y tú puedes ser su amiga, si eso te hace feliz.

-Bueno Rose, tu y yo no nos vamos a poner a discutir por él.

-Claro que no Bella- y nos fundimos en un amistoso abrazo.

-Aclarado él asunto, ¿qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?

-¡Que tonta soy! Hasta ahora me acuerdo, Edward está totalmente borracho en el baño, está cantando como loco y grita tu nombre, Emmett quería persuadirlo para que saliera de ahí, pero dijo que si tú no ibas a verlo no salía.

-Pero… ¿por qué yo?

-Vamos Bella, antes de que haga el ridículo frente a alguno de los Volturis.

-Pe… pe…- no me dio tiempo a replicar, prácticamente me llevaba arrastrando hacia el baño.

Llegamos y Emmett estaba apostado en la entrada con los brazos cruzados y las piernas algo separadas, echando una mirada fiera a quien se atreviera a acercarse al baño, un hombre tan alto y en esa pose de guardaespaldas era realmente intimidante, pero su mirada cambio al toparse con Rosalie, las facciones de su rostro se relajaron, sus ojos brillaron, su sonrisa se amplió y sus hoyuelos se marcaron, parecía un niño pequeño que acaba de descubrir sus juguetes bajo el árbol la mañana de navidad. Ahora entendía por qué Rosalie lo amaba, a pesar de lo fría, dura y vanidosa que parece a veces, Emmett era su chispa de realidad, quien la mantenía en tierra firme, él era su complemento.

-¿Cómo esta Edward?- pregunto Rosalie preocupada.

-No lo sé nena, no me deja entrar, me pide que traiga a Bella, que necesita con urgencia hablar con ella- me dirigió una mirada picara.

-Pues aquí estoy, pero la verdad no sé qué es tan urgente como para que tenga que platicarlo con él en el baño.

-No lo sé Bella, pero espera…-Rose toco la puerta del baño y dentro solo se escucharon unos incoherentes balbuceos y entre ellos logre identificar mi nombre- Edward, soy Rose, abre la puerta que Bella está aquí.

Y lo que paso después jamás me lo espere, se abrió la puerta de un portazo e inmediatamente Rose me empujo dentro e instantáneamente la puerta se cerró tras de mí. Como si fuera una niña pequeña me llene de miedo, No quería estar a solas con Edward, menos si estaba borracho, recordaba una mala experiencia en una situación similar.

-¡Rose, abre la puerta en este instante!- grite llena de desesperación.

-Bella- balbuceo Edward.

Voltee para encararlo, lo que vi me dejo sin aliento, Edward no parecía él mismo, aparte de que estaba bebido, el impecable Edward Cullen estaba echo un asco, su cabello más alborotado de lo habitual, lo cual le daba el aspecto de ser un vagabundo, su corbata, su saco, sus zapatos, sus calcetines y su cinturón habían desaparecido para dejar paso a una camisa mal abotonada, no quedaba absolutamente nada de aquel hombre deslumbrante que con una sola sonrisa paralizaba mi mundo, aquel que hace solo un par de horas estaba pulcramente vestido esperándome en el lobby de mi hotel.

-¿Pero qué diablos te paso Edward?

-Fui asa...alta…do.

-¿Cómo que fuiste asaltado Edward?

-Sip… la zo…rra mal…di…ta, que…ría ro…bar…me mi vir…tud…

-No te entiendo nada, será mejor que me valla Edward, hablamos cuando estés sobrio.

-No Bel…la- y acto seguido me aprisiono contra la puerta del baño, su aliento me golpeo, pero no era ese dulce aliento sabor canela, estaba contaminado con el olor a alcohol.

-Edward…

-Bella, te deseo…- vaya eso si lo entendí, comenzó a acariciarme los muslos subiendo poco a poco la falda de mi vestido, mientras besaba mi cuello, yo también lo deseaba, pero no así.

-Edward…- lo empuje lejos de mí, pero obviamente él era más fuerte que yo. Apretó más su cuerpo contra el mío, y un sentimiento de terror que conocía muy bien se apodero de mí.

-Bella, tienes que ser mía… - lo dijo, las palabras que llegaron junto con mi invitación personal al infierno en vida, mis pensamientos se perdieron, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y no era de deseo… todo se oscureció.

_Flash Back_

_-Profesor, deténgase- intente empujarlo pero era más fuerte que yo, estábamos en el salón de biología, había sido mi última clase, tenía que esperar a alguno de mis padres a que se dignaran a venir por mí a la escuela, pues afuera llovía a cantaros, pensé que estaba sola en el salón, pues vi salir a todos, incluido el profesor._

_-Bella, has logrado hacer estragos en mí, toda la ética profesional que tenía como profesor ha desaparecido, no sabes lo que ocasionas en mi cada vez que te veo mi dulce niña, con esos ojos llenos de melancolía, ahora todo me importa una mierda._

_-¡James, basta! Si eso es lo único que quieres deberías de buscarlo en Laureen Mallory- dije furiosa, desde hace días me ha estado acosando para que me acueste con él, pero yo sabía que estaba mal, una alumna de 14 años no puede entenderse con su profesor que es diez años mayor que ella._

_-Vamos Bella, sabes que también lo deseas, siento tu cuerpo estremecerse cuando me acerco._

_-Entiende James, todo esto está mal, si mis padres se enteran me mataran a palos- aunque no sabía si era verdad, todo el tiempo me ignoraban y a veces pienso que estarían felices si desapareciera de sus vidas._

_-Si ese es el problema, lo podemos solucionar- sus ojos estaban rojos, un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral, instalándose en mi nuca._

_-¡No!- grite y lo empuje lo más fuerte que pude y corrí lo más rápido que mis patosos pies me lo permitían, no me importo la lluvia, solo sabía que tenía que escapar._

_-Aunque huyas pequeña, tarde o temprano, tendrás que ser mía- alcance a escuchar su amenaza y esas palabras se quedaron en mi mente._

_Pero ahí no había terminado ese día, camine a mi casa, James me gustaba, pero sabía que no estaba bien, a veces en su mirada había un brillo siniestro que me asustaba, pero de ahí en fuera era muy amable conmigo._

_Llegue a mi casa totalmente empapada, apenas si entre cuando mi cuerpo se impactó contra la puerta que hace unos segundos había cerrado._

_-¡Maldita niña idiota!- grito furiosa René y sentí una bofetada, pero esta era la mano de Charlie._

_-Eres una malagradecida, como te atreviste a despreciar a tu profesor de biología._

_-¡¿Qué?- dije aun aturdida por los golpes, pero no se me pasó desapercibido que René le envío una mirada de advertencia a Charlie._

_-Él ha sido muy amable con nosotros y… ¿tú te atreves a negarte a ayudarlo después de clases?_

_-No… yo… solo… ni siquiera sabía que tenía que ayudarlo- dije como pude, pues mi mandíbula temblaba._

_-Pues desde mañana vas a su casa después de clases y te quedas con él hasta la hora de la cena, lo tienes que ayudar para subir tus notas- continuo Charlie._

_-Pero… si mis notas no están mal… soy la mejor de la clase, es más, soy la mejor de la escuela, estoy adelantada en mis estudios, ¿es que acaso no se han dado cuenta de eso?- estaba furiosa, confundida, me sentía acorralada entre varios animales salvajes._

_-No importa, vas y te quedas allá, maldita bastarda, solo eso me faltaba, que replicaras una orden que te estamos dando- dijo René y en sus ojos brillaba la furia._

…

_Y así todas las tardes tenía que pasar a la casa del profesor James Witherdale a ayudarlo con los exámenes y a calificar a mis compañeros, había uno que otro coqueteo por parte de él, sí, me gustaba pero algo en el fondo de mí me decía que estaba mal, por lo que me limitaba a hablarle._

_Una tarde sobrepaso el límite, dijo que saldría a comprar algo, tardo alrededor de una hora, pero regreso con los ojos rojos y llenos de furia, se dirigió directamente hacia mí, sintiendo el peligro, corrí hasta la puerta lo más rápido que pude, pero antes de que pudiese regodearme de mi ágil huida, él me dio alcance y me acorralo poniendo sus manos a mis costados en forma de prisión, fue ahí cuando su odioso aliento alcohólico me golpeaba el rostro, él estaba jadeando._

_Me besaba desesperadamente por todo el rostro, buscaba mis labios, pero yo me resistía, con sus toscas manos intentaba quitarme mi blusa, pero yo me estaba resistiendo._

_-¡Maldita Zorra!- grito desesperado mientras me comenzaba a arrancar la ropa- he escuchado a Sam Uley que ha estado diciendo que te va a invitar al baile de primavera y que esa misma noche te va a desflorar._

_-Profesor, por favor deténgase, está completamente ebrio y puede cometer alguna estupidez- suplique con lágrimas en mis ojos._

_-¿Crees que me importa?- dijo con su tono burlón- tu eres mía y no voy a permitir que nadie te desflore, yo soy el único que tiene ese derecho- me tomo el rostro y me beso de una manera furiosa, comenzó a acariciarme con desesperación a lo que mi cuerpo reacciono, a pesar de que estaba asustada no podía evitar sentirme envuelta en una neblina, llena de terror y deseo._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Bella… Bella…- entre toda esa oscuridad escuche una dulce voz- pequeña despierta.

-¡Mira Rose, está despertando!- alcance a escuchar que alguien susurraba - mmm… no parece que no- ese era Emmett.

-Eres un bastardo Edward, ¿Qué diablos le hiciste?- reconocí la voz de Rose.

-Rose, cálmate esta niña necesita descansar- dijo una voz de mujer que no reconocí.

-Lo siento Esme, pero es que no entiendo que sucedió.

-¡Ya te dije que nada!, solo nos besamos- ¿nos besamos? No lo recuerdo.

-Si como no. Solo la lleve como pediste para que hablaran, no para que te aprovecharas de tu estado e hicieras idioteces- se escuchaba a Rose muy molesta y no escuche más.

…

Una sensación de terror me invadió, temía abrir los ojos, me sentía vulnerable, note una cálida esencia junto a mí, pero aun así no me sentía segura. Sabía que si abría los ojos me enfrentaría a todo aquello que alguna vez me daño.

-Bella…- escuche una voz dulce pero no era como la anterior ya que esta era masculina- despierta.

Reticente abrí los ojos poco a poco, la luz de la habitación lastimo mis pápulas, por lo que volví a cerrarlos, los talle furiosamente para que esa incomodidad desapareciera y al poco logre abrirlos completamente, no me encontraba en un hospital, lo cual agradecía de todo corazón pues… odio los hospitales y lo digo literalmente, rodeé con la vista la habitación con la que me encontraba y frente a mi estaba un hombre hermoso, rubio, ojos azules, aunque sus facciones eran de un hombre maduro no dejan de ser hermosas, una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios marcando unos hoyuelos encantadores, por inercia sonreí, me recordaba mucho a Emmett.

-Hola Bella, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y soy doctor- mmm, Cullen, ha de ser familia de Alice, Emmett y de Edward se ve que la belleza es de familia- perdiste el conocimiento, pero solo fue un desmayo, nada de qué preocuparse.

-Gracias Doctor…

-No me digas doctor, dime Carlisle, está bien que sobrepaso los cincuenta, pero mi alma aun es joven- volvió a sonreír.

-De acuerdo Carlisle, entonces… me desmaye y… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Ah, Emmett, Rose y Edward te trajeron anoche, mejor dicho Emmett y Rose los trajeron anoche a Edward y a ti.

-¿Edward? ¿Le pasó algo?- me altere significativamente.

-No, él está bien, solo estaba algo ebrio y preocupado, malo combinación en él- esbozó una sonrisa, muy similar a la de Edward- veo que te importa mucho mi querido sobrino, ¿no es así?

-Noooo- me sonroje, era tan obvia- es solo que no recuerdo nada.

-Sí, claro…- comenzó a reír abiertamente, me molesto un poco- tú y Edward son iguales de necios, negando lo obvio.

-Ha sido muy amable de su parte doctor, pero tengo que irme- me levante rápidamente, pero un mareo me obligo a sentarme de nuevo.

-Yo creo que te caería bien descansar otro poco, a pesar de que has despertado, tu cuerpo aun no te puede sostener ´porque estas muy débil.

-Pero me tengo que ir- tenía que salir de ahí, no quería ver a nadie más de los Cullen.

-¡Oh! Has despertado, me alegra- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

-Bueno, yo las dejo- dijo Carlisle- descansa un poco más Bella.

-Lo intentare.

Y así fui arrasado por miles de preguntas, cortesía de Alice Cullen.

* * *

**Ok chicas, he vuelto, no voy a actualizar tan seguido como quisiera, por que no he terminado con el trabajo que tengo pendiente, pero... de algo nada... Espero que les guste... mañana actualizo "Alrededor de la ciudad", se que se quedaron picadas con Bella y el cuchillo.**

**Bueno un saludos especial a mi querida Mirna (mirgru), segui tu consejo y ahi voy. Un beso.**

**Chicas, nos vemos mañana.**

**n.n**


End file.
